Avatar Randomness Comedy
by Kittyaceres
Summary: Join Kitty, (aka Me) Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Sokka for a random comedy adventure! See the characters doing activities you never thought possible(or that you thought they wouldn't be caught dead doing.) Laugh along...with me, because our ATLA cast will not ever be laughing! Just kidding!
1. Episode 1

Me: Hey, folks!

Sokka: If you didn't understand what's going on, you should now.

Me: Sokka! You ruined a perfectly good entrance.

Sokka: So? You do it all the time.

Me: I have never done that.

Sokka: Watch, flashback time!

One minute later

Me: This is the first episode.

Sokka: *blushes* Oh, I'm just gonna let you finish.

Me: Argh! It's already ruined!

Toph: *pokes head in* Do you want me to get the cast now?

Me: Yes, they're in the room that I painted green.

Toph: That's awesome. I would go right now, but I can't see! *waves hand in front of eyes*

Me: Sorry.

Toph: Just joking, I can see them right now with my feet.

A few minutes later.

Me: And now! Our cast!

Sokka: Hey, folks! *good imitation of my voice*

Me: I told you not to do that!

Sokka: *same voice* I told you not to do that!

Me: *facepalms* Up next! Toph!

Toph: Who are you talking to, anyway? It's just us in here. I think we all know each other.

Zuko: *from behind a curtain* A little too well!

Me: Up next! Zuko!

Zuko: So, what? Do I make a speech or something?

Me: *sokkastically* Yes, a speech would be nice.

Zuko: Okay, then. Four score and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth on this continent, an new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-fie—

Me: I meant an _original_ speech! How do you know that any way? You aren't even from this world!

Zuko: Uh,

Me: Any way! Next, Katara!

Katara: Yeah, hi.

Me: Last and certainly least!

Aang: I resent that comment!

Me: Aang!

Aang: I'm starting to regret signing that…wait, I didn't even sign a contract! I signed for a package. Of bubble gum!

Sokka: You got that? I've been waiting forever for that!

Me: We might have forged the signature.

Aang: Is that legal?

Me: *scribbles nonsense on a curtain* It is now!

Katara: That's a picture of a cheese burger.

Toph: Speaking of cheeseburgers, I'm hungry!

ATLA cast: Me too. *leaves*

Me: Fine! Leave! But for all you know, I wiped out every cheeseburger in the city!

Fat Lady: May I?

Me: Yeah, this episode is over anyway.

Fat Lady: Yay._ So So what? I'm still a rockstar, I got my rock moves_

End.


	2. Episode 2

Me: So, today—

Aang: Can we go to Hogfarts?

Me: It's Hogwarts!

Aang: Sorry! I saw a trailer for the last Harry Potter movie and really want to see it.

Me: The one where the dog puppet is narrating?

Aang: Yeah!

Me: Aang! It was a YouTube spoof!

Katara: What's a spoof?

Zuko: A mocking imitation of someone of something, usually good-naturedly.

Me: *eye twitches* How do you know that?

Sokka: Hey, Aang! Remember when the puppet dog called Voldemort the bald guy and Baldemort?

Toph: Hah! That's my new nickname for you. *snorts* Baldemort!

Aang: *turns bright red* Please don't.

Me: Aang, does that offend you?

Aang: *suddenly very obviously wearing a wig* Why should it offend me?

Katara: Aang, your wig is crooked.

Toph: Someone's coming.

Liah: Hi everybody! Sorry I'm late.

Zuko: No! The deviless has arrived!

Me: Where's Azula?

Zuko: I mean Liah.

Sokka: Liah, why don't you give Zuko a big hug?

Liah: If I hated Zuko any less, I would.

Sokka: Aw man.

Liah: Aang, why are you wearing a wig?

Me: It pays to show up on time.

Liah: You look better bald, Aang.

Aang: But everyone's gonna call me Baldemort!

Liah: *glares at Zuko*

Me: Anyway, I forgot what we're gonna do today.

Liah: Let's go hitchhiking! *bats eyes at Zuko*

Me: We don't have anywhere to go. *winks*

Aang: Let's go to Hog *pauses* warts! Hogwarts!

Katara: Yes! Let's reward Aang by going to Hogwarts.

Me: *frowns* Fine. I can apparate, so hold on tight!

Everyone: *holds on and we apparate to Hogwarts*

Sokka: *throws up*

Me: Relax it's only a side effect.

Liah: Let's go up on a high tower that has open windows large enough for Zuko to jump through.

Katara: But I want to go steal a magic plate.

Zuko: I veto the idea.

Me: Guys. Look. *they look at Mrs. Norris*

Sokka: It's drinking from my puddle of barf!

Voldemort: *walks up wearing a wig*

Me: Hey, Tom.

Zuko: Look, He isn't even bald.

Liah: *facepalms* Zuko, you're such an idiot.

Voldemort: *pointing at Aang* Why does everyone copy me?

Aang: I was bald way before your grandpa was even born mister.

Katara: O.O Aang that isn't like you at all.

Me: Another side affect.

Sokka: *to Voldemort* Ever feel like you're forgetting something?

Voldemort: *who had been running from Harry* Yes, I feel it right now, actually.

Harry: Avada Kadavra! *kills Voldemort*

Sokka: Hmmm,

Katara: Sokka, we forgot Toph.

Sokka: No, that's not it…

Me: We got to go back.

Toph: But, I'm right here.

Me: *ignores her and apparates everyone home*

End


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

Me: So, for this episode, we will be leaving our pre-determined cast, except for Liah, of course. You know because I wasn't interrupted.

Liah: How did you keep them out of the studio?

Me: Uh..

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

Katara: Kitty! Let me out of this closet! You are so dead! You hear me? *bangs on door of closet*

Aang: Why won't this vent budge?

Toph: There isn't a vent going into this room.

Zuko: Yeah, it's a sticker.

Toph: Where's Sokka?

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

><p>Me: I told them they had another day off.<p>

Liah: Okay, let's show today's cast anyway.

Me: This episode of Avatar Nonsense will make the most sense to the viewers of the fourth Harry Potter movie and Doctor Who, season 2 episode 5 rise of the cybermen.

Liah: And to those of you who didn't watch all that junk: a quick explanation.

Me: In the fourth Harry Potter movie, Barty Crouch Jr. is played by David Tennant a.k.a the tenth doctor.

Liah: But in the movie, B.C. Jr is taking polyjuice potion to look like the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. During this, he will be David Tennant.

Me: Anyway, and Barty Crouch Sr. is the same person as the guy who made the cybermen. What was his name?

Lumic: It was Lumic!

Me: yeah, Lumic.

Liah: And the ironic part is that B.C. Sr. is good and Lumic is evil, whereas B.C. Jr is evil and the Tenth Doctor (whom we'll just call Doctor) is good!

Me: Yeah, that's the end of the explanation.

Liah: Now, for the sake of comedy, we'll be in the other room monitoring our cast.

Me: Bring in the cast! *me and Liah run out*

Liah: *in monitoring room* So, below, we have B.C. Sr and Jr, Doctor, Lumic, and Rose.

* * *

><p>In room<p>

B.C. Sr. *to doctor* Son, you're back!

Doctor: Rose! Why does Lumic think I'm his son?

Rose: *trying to talk to B.C. Jr* Doctor, why have you sent us here? This place is full of lunatics.

B.C. Jr.: *to Lumic* Dad, why are you in a chair? Are you dying? Oh how I have waited for this day!

Doctor: Well, that's not very nice thing to say to your dad.

B.C. Jr.: *to Lumic, still* You sent me to Askaban, now it is your turn for eternal punishment!

Doctor: You sent your own child to Askaban?

B.C. Sr.: Don't you remember, Barty?

Doctor: No, what are you talking about?

B.C. Jr.: Yes, Father, I remember! This is what I think of it! *punches Lumic*

Doctor: No more fistfights!

Rose: Yeah, do what the doctor says…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Me: Sorry about the interruption, Liah wanted me to you that we made the dopple-gangers wear the same thing.

Liah: Yeah, they're all wearing orange jumpsuits.

Me: Why did we make them wear jumpsuits again?

Liah: A-so they didn't know who was who, B-so we have somewhere to put them afterwards.

Me: What about the doctor and Barty Crouch Sr.?

Liah: Do you know which is which?

Me: Good point.

Sokka: So, what exactly am I for again?

Me: When they're ready, we're gonna hop you on cactus juice and send you in.

Sokka: Oh, okay. WAIT WHAT?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Doctor: So, Lumic. How did you get into this dimension? How come you're no longer in a chair? How come you aren't a cyberman anymore?

B.C. Sr.: I haven't a clue what you're talking about.

Sokka:*trapped in a dalek*-*dressed up like a dalek* CACTUS JUICE!

B.C. Jr.: WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SALTY IS THAT THING?

Doctor: That's unusual. Normally they yell *Exterminate*

Sokka: I'm a salt shaker! Yay! Everyone sing with me! Salt shaker, salt shaker! Tip me over and watch me spill!

B.C. Sr.: It's a singing salt shaker. *starts to sing along*

Everyone but Doctor and Rose: *sings along*

Rose: I gotta get out of here! *tugs on the unlocked TARDIS door* Why won't this thing open?

Doctor: Have you tried unlocking it?

Rose: I did! It says Pull to Open so I did!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Me: Liah, should we get in there now?

Liah: Yes. Sokka's singing is horrendous.

Us: *go into the room*

Me: Okay, Sokka. Shut up now.

Liah: Lumic and B.C. Jr, you are coming with me back to jail.

B.C. Jr.: *pushing the doctor* Off you go Barty. Back to Askaban.

Doctor: My name isn't Barty! It't the Doctor!

B.C. Jr.: Doctor Who?

Me: *pointing at B.C. Jr* Barty Crouch Jr., I name you Barty Crouch Jr.!

B.C. Jr.: *passes out*

Doctor: *runs to the TARDIS* *pops head out* Hi, Mom. *goes in again*

Liah: *takes Lumic, B.C. Jr., and B.C. Sr. away*

Sokka: *comes out of cactus juice hallucinations* I want to see the footage!

Me: Nope.

Sokka: Fine then! Get me out of this thing!

Me: Right, we confiscated the weapons, and so I put you in there and used the sonic screwdriver to lock you in, and then before he left, I gave it to the doctor, so, uh,

you're stuck.

Sokka: *moves eyestalk up and down* Well, I can still use this! *attacks me with his whisk thingy* EXTERMINATE!

Screen goes snowy.

End.

[next bit only voices]

Rachel: (from Percy Jackson) Wait! Zuko! Beware Liah's kindness!

Zuko: What?


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

Me: Now, we let our frie-

Katara: Let me out of this stupid closet!

Me: Gosh! *lets out*

Zuko: Where's Sokka and Liah?

Me: Liah is getting Sokka out of the dalek.

Toph: Costume, you mean.

Me: Right… let's go with that.

Zuko: Did you make her do that?

Me: no. She volunteered.

Zuko: O.O

Liah: Finished!

Sokka: I think I may have contacted acute claustrophobia.

Me: Acute? *I take him inside*

Sokka: *screams*

Me: Yup, it's real acute.

Sokka: I need therapy! And it's all your fault!

Liah: Where's Aang?

Me: *looks in closet* There he is.

Aang: *wakes up* Oh, are you freeing us?

Me: Yup.

Katara: Let's get in the car and take Sokka—

Sokka: No cars!

Toph: Let's hitchhike then. When we pick up a car, we'll have them tie you to the roof.

Liah: Yes! Except the roof part.

Aang: I'll take Sokka on Appa, but you guys will have to hitchhike.

Katara: I'm going too. He is _my_ brother

Liah: Fine. But no more. Sokka probably won't be able to stand more. Right Sokka?

Sokka: Right.

Later, on the freeway

Liah: We got to use a buddy system. Toph and Kitty will be one pair. *winks at me*

Me: *holds a thumbs up*

Liah: *as we're walking* You know, Zuko. You're not all that bad.

Zuko: Okay. You're not gonna harm me are you?

Liah: Of course not.

Toph: Yeah- *gets interrupted*

Me: *whispers in her ear*

Toph: Yeah, right! I mean, what harm can she do to you out here?

Me: *pinches her*

Zuko: I don't know, shove me into traffic.

Liah: Well, I was looking over my diobolicle plans, and throwing you into traffic was not one of them.

Zuko: Oh.

Toph: How much farther?

Me: Oh, say, about five miles. We can't hitch a ride either.

Toph: Why not?

Me: You'll see.

Three miles later

Me: Two more miles!

Liah: Yay!

Zuko: You know what, Liah? I think you really aren't all that evil inside, after all.

Me: Duh! *winks at Liah*

Liah: Thanks Zuko. I love you so much. .. .. *shoves him into traffic*

Zuko: *as a car rolls over him* You said it wasn't one of your evil plans!

Liah: I said it wasn't a diobolicle plan.

Later at the therapists

Therapist: We'll leave Sokka be, and watch from upstairs.

Katara: Okay.

Aang: Zuko, are you okay?

Zuko: I'll be fine. Just never go hitch hiking with Liah again.

Liah: If you fall out of a second story window, will you die?

Toph: It was hilarious! Zuko was all Ow!

Me: I know right?

Katara: What happened?

Zuko: Liah pushed me into traffic!

Aang: *laughs uncontrollably* Sorry, Zuko. It's just.. after all you did to us, you kinda deserve it.

Liah: Oh, look an open window! *pushes Zuko out of it*

Therapist: You, you, you cut a hole in my screen!

Zuko: *makes the hole bigger and climbs through*

Therapist: You made it bigger!

Me: *suddenly with a british accent* Don't get your knickers in a twist.

Therapist: *twists a pair of knickers* {I have absolutely no idea what knickers are}

Sokka: *walks in* I'm cured!

Toph: Lovely. Let's get icecream!

Zuko: Ah, ice cream. It can be traced back to the 4th century B.C. An example is when Emperor Nero ordered ice to be brought from the mountains and combined with fruit toppings.

Me: If I didn't love ice cream, I would say that you just made it boring.

Liah: He did.

Aang: I don't care! I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!

End.

**A/N: Gangstasdontpee14 Wow, what a huge coincidence. I did borrow the idea for this story from someone, but it was two years ago and on a different site.**


	5. Episode 5

Chapter 5

Me: Let it Sn—

Aang: Snow!

Me: *rolls eyes*

Toph: Why are you guys so excited about snow?

Me: Well, I live in sunny California, where I have only experienced snow playable in, once.

Katara: Kitty, you know that snow isn't all that great, right?

Sokka: I hate to agree with Katara, *gets nudged* but she's right.

Me: Are you kidding me? It is a possibility that it will snow tomorrow. I'm going for it. This morning, I nearly got frostbite!

Sokka: You can't get frostbite when it's forty degrees out. [that I know of]

Me: Whatever!

Toph: *whispering to me* If it does snow, I'm on your side for the snowball fight.

Aang: I just realized that something is very wrong.

Zuko: What? It's a perfect day. *ACTUALLY smiles*

Toph: Zuko's smiling? Something must be wrong.

Zuko: Nothing's wrong.

Aang: *watches Zuko* Where's Liah?

Me: They went to court—

Sokka: To file a divorce?

Zuko: Hey!

Liah: *over walkie- talkie* Never in a million years would I marry Zuko.

Toph: *evil smile for a second[she has a tape recorder under her shirt.]* Really?

Liah: You had better believe it!

Toph: So you really hate Zuko?

Liah: I do! If you really knew me, you wouldn't be so surprised.

Zuko: Hey! You can't have that!

Me: Fine. *hands to Toph* Get rid of this.

Toph: Okay!

Me: Anyway, they went to court and Zuko got a restraining order on Liah.

Zuko: Yep.

Toph: *runs back with tape recorder under clothes* Zuko, do you loathe Liah?

Zuko: I do.

Toph: Thank You!

Aang: Oh, okay.

Sokka: Gee, I should do that. Good bye, Kitty!

Me: Don't you realize that you'll be out of a job until the restraining order is finished?

Sokka: Oh,

Katara: I don't want to be unemployed Sokka! Don't do it!

Sokka: *It starts to snow!* Inside! It's snowing!

Four hours later.

Random Snowball fight

End!

Sorry it's a hasty ending, I am just really excited for the next episode!

Toph: MUAHAHHA!


	6. Episode 6

Liah: To the internet!

* * *

><p>On CHATBOX<p>

CraZGirl789 has logged on.

KiTluvr745 has logged on.

KiTluvr745: So, u still have a restraining order?

CraZGirl789: :( yup

KiTluvr745: well lucky 4 u, u can talk 2 Zuko.

CraZGirl789: How?

KiTluvr745: I invited everyone 2 a chatbox, so they will be here in, 3,2,1

Arbndr112 has logged on.

QueenK143 has logged on.

Sokkasm!86 has logged on.

EarthbendRox has logged on.

Firelord77 has logged on.

Arbndr112: Hi!

Firelord77: is Leah on here?

CraZGirl789: :-O! It's spelled LIAH!

Firelord77: Sue me.

CraZGirl789: I will, thank you very much.

EarthbendRox: Are you to love birds done squabbling? You two are like a married couple.

QueenK143: Toph, how are you typing?

EarthbendRox: I'm not. This is me typing.

EarthbendRox: kerw jf hjudfsailsadhjifdvczxsdfgdfsankjlfgdsjknlrgew iuotrehgfrj/

Sokkasm!86: plz dont typ no more

EarthbendRox: I won't, I'm doing this on a tablet so it says everything on the screen and I just speak, and hopefully it shows up on the screen. The voice is annoying though.

Arbndr112: oh, that's nice.

KiTluvr745: Toph, ready?

EarthbendRox: The computer is telling me it's up.

Sokkasm!86: Oh, I love it! Go onto YouTube and look up Toph's video.

KiTluvr745: It's called Toph's great day.

Firelord77: It's about her earth bending, isn't it?

CraZgirl789: I don't want to agree with Zuko, but is it?

Firelord77: Nevermind, it's about her being nice.

QueenK143: Toph is nice,

Firelord77: u didnt spend an entire afternoon with it.

EarthbendRox: kffmjjdkdkdkdk.d!

Arbndr112: What was that?

EarthbendRox: Just watch the video!

* * *

><p>VIDEO:<p>

Me: (crude paper drawing) Hey Liah! Random question. Would you marry Zuko?

Liah: (another crude paper drawing) I would marry Zuko. (obviously over a walkie talkie)

Toph: (yet another paper drawing) Really?

Liah: You had better believe it.

Me: Wow.

Liah: Don't act so surprised. If you knew me, you would not be surprised.

At the wedding (which is a crude drawing of a wedding)

Sokka: Do you, Liah take Zuko for your lawfully wedded wife?

Liah: I do.

Sokka: And do you*giggles* Zuko take Liah for your lawfully wedded husband?

Me: Why are you giggling?

Sokka: I realized that I got the lines wrong.

Me: Well, flouting lines is funny.

Zuko: I do.

Sokka: You may now kiss the *giggles* husband.

Awkward kissy noises.

End scene.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE BACK ON CHATBOX<p>

Arbndr112 has logged out due to inactivity.

QueenK143 has logged out due to inactivity.

Firelord77 has logged out due to inactivity.

CraZGirl789 has logged out due to inactivity.

KiTluvr745: okay, peeps, take ur bets. What will their reactions be?

Sokkasm!86: O.O then -.- then anger Toph! I'm gonna kill u!

KiTluvr745: how much?

Sokkasm!86: Well that's for the *love birds* $100000000

KiTluvr745: I just decided I no longer wanna bet.

Sokkasm!86: Fine.

KiTluvr745: And for the others?

Sokkasm!86: Facepalms.

KiTluvr745: Toph, what about u?

EarthbendRox: I won't see their faces, so I don't care.

KiTluvr745: Fair enough.

KiTluvr745: Me? Liah and Zuko: immediate anger, Katara and Aang: dumbfounded.

Arbndr112 has logged on.

QueenK143 has logged on.

Firelord77 has logged on.

CraZGirl789 has logged on.

CraZGirl789: is very mad.

Firelord77: my reaction. O.O What the heck? -.- oh, no she didn't. :( Toph, u r so dead.

CraZGirl789: Toph you little #$ #$ %$#^% you!

CraZGirl789 has been logged out for bad behavior.

EarthbendRox: See ya!

EarthbendRox has logged out.

Firelord77 has logged out.

QueenK143: My reaction was: *facepalms*

Arbndr112: it was pretty ridiculous.

KiTluvr745: Sokka, u know people so well!

Sokkasm!86: I have that talent.

KiTluvr745: What am I gonna do next.

Sokkasm!86: Ur gonna close the-

This Chatroom has been closed by the owner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If it wasn't already clear,**

**CrazyGirl789= Liah**

**KiTluvr745= Me/Kitty**

**Arbndr112= Aang**

**QueenK143= Katara**

**Sokkasm!86= Sokka**

**EarthbendRox= Toph**

**Firelord77= Zuko**


	7. Episode 7

Me: Now, what to do—

Aang: Let's go swimming!

Katara: Aang, It's winter. Do you really want to swim?

Toph: *jumps up and down nodding*

Aang: That's a yes, bro!

Me: Sokka?

Sokka: Yup.

Zuko: We're in California; it's warm. I'm going swimming.

Those four: *go running to the pool*

Me: Are we the only sane ones?

Katara: Yup.

Me: Yah wanna play pranks on them?

Katara: Nope.

Liah: I do!

Katara: Isn't that restraining order still in play?

Liah: Yes, but I'm far away enough from Zuko.

Me: Okay then. Let's go prank them.

For Aang:

Liah: I'm thinking, bolt everything down to the ceiling and put the light on the floor so when Aang walks in he thinks the gravity in his room was reversed.

Me: :'( - tears of joy You are so genius!

Liah: I know. Let's do Zuko last.

Me: Save the best for last.

Liah: Sadly I won't be able to see it…

Me: I'll hide a video camera.

Liah: Perfect. Now… about that light.

Me: Let's put a bean bag over the real light, and then we but a flash light under a bowl on the ground.

Liah: Okay. *looks up at ceiling* Why does Aang have a picture of Katara on his ceiling?

Me: I don't know, but I have a feeling that Aang is not going to happy we moved it.

Liah: How are we going to get on the ceiling?

Me: Monkeyfeathers! I forgot about that! Liah: *going through Aang's drawers* Oh, look, he's got anti-gravity belts.

Me: Those were probably a prank for Sokka.

Liah: *putting it on* Sorry, Aang, our pranks are more important.

One hour later.

Me: Aah! I'm walking around on the ceiling!

Liah: *hanging onto the bed* Help! I'm falling up!

Katara: * not knowing Liah was wearing an anti gravity belt* Liah, Are you okay? *runs in the room* Wha-wha- *faints*

Liah: Totally worth it!

Me: *high fives her* Now that's what I call a two-for-one special.

Liah: Now Sokka.

For Sokka:

Me: I got one for this, but we gotta wait for Sokka to come back.

Liah: What is it?

Me: We dress Suki up like Yue and watch Sokka fall all over her.

Liah: And to convince her?

Me: This is the plan hatching stage.

Liah: Oh. How about we get into an argument with her?

Me: Yeah.. we tell her that if Yue was still alive, Sokka would never look at her.

Liah: And then, when she disagrees, we put it to the test.

Me: Now, which one of us is going to make up Suki?

Liah: I'll handle that. You just get Suki ready. *walks off*

Me: Suki?

Suki: Hi Kitty.

Me: Suki, if Yue was still alive, you do realize that Sokka wouldn't even look at you.

Suki: I know where you're going with this, and it isn't going to work.

Me: Wanna play a prank on your boyfriend?

Suki: Does it include him acting like a clueless idiot?

Me: Is there any other way?

Suki: Um, yes, but I'm in.

Liah: *walks up with Katara in tow*

Me: Katara, Suki wants to dress up like Yue. Could you please?

Katara: Yes.

Suki: *walks off with Katara*

For Toph:

Me: Let's get rid of anything that she can sense.

Liah: Or, we could lock her in her room and pad the walls with rubber.

Me: Yes! Let's do both!

Fifteen minutes later

Me: Well, that was fast.

Liah: Well, they don't call it Quick-rubber-room-installment-and-metal-or-earth-removal for nothing.

Me: Is that what it's called?

Liah: Yeha, look at the card.

Me: *looks at card that says what Liah says* Wow. Are they called the QRRIAMOER for short?

Liah: No, that would be stupid.

Me: Right.

Liah: *hiding camera* she'll sense the camera though.

Me: So, you have to say quick-rubber-room-installment-and-metal-or-earth-removal every single time?

Liah: Yeah, let's go prank Zuko now.

Me: That's a really long name.

Liah: Kitty, moving on?

Me: Right.

For Zuko:

Liah: Oh, sweet revenge

Me: Let's say Scarface after every sentence.

Liah: And?

Me: That's it.

Liah: That's it?!

Me: Yeah, I thought you would want to take it easy on him considering he's your-

Liah: Shut up!

Me: Fine.

Liah: Okay, Let's burn his room, and then when he complains, we say, "Zuko, did you have a tantrum again?"

Me: And, afterwards, we scribble "Scarface did this" everywhere.

Liah: Yeah, and what you said.

Me: That it?

Liah: For now, I'm really making this up as I go.

Me: Okay. I've got a blowtorch in the basement.

Liah: No need, I'm a fire bender.

Me: I WANT TO USE MY BLOWTORCH!

Liah: Fine.

*literally two seconds later*

Me: *holding a blowtorch* Let's do this.

*five minutes later*

Me: *bedroom is totally destroyed* My, we're thorough.

Liah: *tosses me a sharpie*Let's get to work.

*twenty minutes later*

Me: Now that we're done, my hands hurt.

Liah: Ooh! Let's rig a trap to bind him to the ceiling by his hands behind his back!

Me: Ow.. Let's do it.

Liah: *after we've rigged it* We need someone to test this on.

Me: Too bad Sokka isn't here.

Liah: Why Sokka?

Me: He's so gullible, Aang can airbend, Toph would see it, Suki and Katara are busy, and we're doing this on Zuko.

Liah: Oh. Oh well, we'll have to hope. *leaves*

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

For Aang

Toph: That was a fun swim!

Aang: Now that I think about it, it was a bad idea. I'm going to change.

Me: I told you so!

Aang: I can't reach my dresser!

Me: *pretends to not know anything* Uh, I don't recall saying that.

Aang: It's on the ceiling!

Me: What?

Toph: It's true!

Me: I can't believe this. *goes in and pretends to faint*

Katara: Kitty and Liah were in there earlier. I think they were just borrowing something, though.

Zuko: Okay, well I'm going to go up to my room. *goes to doorway*

Me: *gets up* Three, two, one.

Zuko: MY NAME IS NOT SCARFACE! WHO DESTROYED MY ROOM? AANG WAS IT YOU?

Me: Zuko, *giggles uncontrollably* did you throw a tantrum again?

Zuko: LOOK AT MY ROOM! IT'S COMPLETELY DESTROYED! BURNT TO A CRISP!

Me: Maybe whoever did it to you left something not destroyed. Go check.

Zuko: *walks in* *trap sets* LIAH! I KNOW YOU DID THIS! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I WILL KILL YOU!

Me: It's too bad that Liah can't fulfill your threat. You know, the whole restraining order business.

Zuko: I take it back! Now let me go so I can kill her!

Liah: *rushes in* *blows raspberry*

Me: Yes! Ha!

Zuko: *suddenly calm* I feel like you two were playing a trick on me, and I just lost in a bigger way than you intended.

Liah: *grins* Yup.

Toph: You…didn't play tricks on all of us… did you?

Me: *honestly* No.

Toph: Phew, that's a relief! *goes into room* [bleep] [bleep] Kitty! I can't see!

Me: Look, I'm sorry!

Toph: I can't feel your heartbeat, and I still know you're lying.

Me: *grins*

Sokka: Oh, no! My room! *runs in* Phew, I'm safe.

Liah: We didn't vandalize your room.

Me: Yeah! Unlike the others, we actually did something nice for you!

Sokka: *jaw drops*

Me: You know how in the Percy Jackson novels, the gods can come to earth?

Sokka: Not really, but I'll pretend to understand.

Liah: We found out it works for Spirits too! Except you can't…uh…mingle.

Sokka: *eyes sparkle* Yue is coming back?

Me: Uh, yeah. Yue, can you come in here please?

Silence

Me: Yue, can come in here please?

Silence

Liah: Yue! Get your butt in here!

Suki: Oh, right! *comes in dressed exactly as Yue*

Sokka: Yue! You're back! Why did you posess my girlfriend to come down to Earth and see me?

Suki: What?

Sokka: It's so obvious, you sound just like Suki.

Suki: Oh.

Sokka: Suki, are you playing a prank on me?

Suki: Ha I told you guys! Sokka does care about me and doesn't believe your stupid lie!

Sokka: What? This was a prank? No Yue?

Liah: T_T That failed.

Me: I know. Oh well.

Two hours later. (You know, after everyone's been freed)

ATLA cast: (except Katara) Kitty, we swear our revenge on you!

Liah: Ooh, can I help?

Me: Liah, what kind of best friend are you?

Liah: The one who wants to get back at her best friend for posting a viral video where she and her mortal enemy get married.

Me: Oh, riiight.

End (Duhn duhn duhn!)


	8. Episode 8 Sokka's Teaching Epic Fails

T.v. commercial: Come down to Sokka's House of Learning and Fried Chicken! Learn from Sokka! (As seen on tv!)

Me: Sokka, what's this?

Sokka: I am starting a tutoring business.

Me: Why?

Sokka: Because, I need the money.

Me: Uh-huh. What makes you think you would do a good job in this profession?

Sokka: Well, I did teach all those young kids to be warriors while the men were away.

Katara: *forcing a straight face* And how well did _that_ go?

Sokka: I feel I did a good job!

Toph: Don't you need—oh, what's the word?—_knowledge_ to teach someone?

Sokka: What, I'm smart! Right Aang?

Aang: Uh…see ya in P.E.! *runs off*

Sokka: Zuko?

Zuko: Oh yeah, totally.

Liah: Don't lie to the little boy.

Sokka: *whiny* Hey! I'm not a little boy!

Later

Sokka: *dressed scholarly* Good morning, class.

Kindergarten class: Good morning, Sokka!

Sokka: THAT'S PROFESSOR FIRE TO YOU!

Class: *begins to cry*

Me: *facepalms* Sokka!

Sokka: THAT'S PROFESSOR FIRE TO YOU TOO!

Me: Sokka, I'm not in the class. I'm a TA.

Sokka: *spells it out*

Me: It means Teacher's Assistant!

**FAIL**

Sokka: And so, class, that is why they created the internet.

Only kid who's still awake: What does this have to do with shapes and colors?

**FAIL**

Sokka: … and then you push this little—yes?

Kid: When do we get our fried chicken?

Sokka: There is no fried chicken.

Another kid: You said there was gonna be fried chicken.

Sokka: Well I lied.

Another kid: I thought lying is wrong.

Sokka: It's not _that_ bad. A little white lie here and there is just fine.

Same kid: Really? Sokka, you're a great teacher.

Sokka: Why thank you.

Me: *stifling the giggles* I think this goes without saying.

**FAIL**

Sokka: And the seventh and final number in the alphabet is purple. Now sing the entire song.

Class: Fried chicken, graham cracker, [**CENSORED**], strongly, run for your life, dodo bird, purple!

**FAIL**

Random Mom: *comes in to hear censored part* :-O JULIE, YOU ARE COMING HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!

Julie: But mom! I'm learning so much!

**FAIL (for Julie and Sokka)**

Me: Okay, Sokka, I think we're done here. You've already gotten thirty-five complaints from parents and you've only been here for twenty minutes.

FAIL

Sokka: How many people are in the class?

Me: Ten.

FAIL

Sokka: Before or after the complaints?

Me: Before.

**FAIL**

Liah: And the moral is: Don't go to a class taught by Sokka or you'll be screamed at, learn about how the internet was created during shapes and colors, learn that

lying is okay, and a messed up alphabet with only seven numbers, the third of that is a cuss word!

Me: Yup.

**FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL.**

Sokka: Okay, I get it.

Toph: You do?

Sokka: Yes!

Toph: Good.

**FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL**

End.


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9

Me: Where is everyone?

Katara: I don't know.

Me: I wish I knew where everyone was.

Katara: I think they're planning their revenge that they swore two episodes ago in Sokka's room.

Me: Thank you. *walks in*

Liah: *giggles*

Me: *glop falls on me* Ack! What's in this stuff?!

Sokka: Whoo hoo! Confetti! *tosses confetti at me*

Aang: Ha! We got you back!

*everyone does a victory dance*

Zuko: Call me Scarface again, and the consequences will be drastic.

Me: Whatever you say, Scarhead.

Zuko: *turns red, steam billowing from ears*

Aang: She didn't call you Scarface, Zuko.

Me: *wipes face so vision returns* Okay, I know none of you are smart enough to pull this off. Who did it?

Zuko: I cannot tell a lie. It was me.

Liah: Dude, shut up! Just admit, you weren't smart enough to come up with a prank.

Zuko: Sigh.

Aang: I'm the actual one who can't tell a lie—

Me: Wasn't there that whole Kuzon business?

Aang: —we hired someone off the online thingy.

Sokka: The internet?

Aang: Yup.

?: *walks out with Toph who suffered the same torture as me* Hi!

Me: Who are you and why is she covered in the goop too?

?: I'm Saphira and I covered her because when I heard all the great pranks you pulled, I thought, "What a shame to just prank Kitty!" So, I tested it on Toph!

Me: Saphira, what's in this?

Saphira: Oh, just glue, maple syrup, green paint, water, pancake mix, *twenty minutes later* and cat vomit!

Me: Ugh! You're in!

Saphira: What?

Me: If you want to stay on the show, you can.

Liah: Yes, please!

Saphira: Okay.

Aang: We've had guest stars before, why don't they stay?

Me: No, we haven't. Any way, any OC's with cool names get to stay.

Zuko: You're an OC and you don't have a cool name. Or an abnormal one, any way. Doesn't that violate your rule?

Liah: That's a pathetic way to try and boot out a tyrant host.

Me: Yeah, actually I do have an abnormal name. It's—

Katara: Wait, if Kitty isn't your real name, why do you use it?

Me: My name is Sabbarigythmphtmly Stmthiophoeiacphf.

Katara: Yeah, I like Kitty better.

Me: Yeah, a bit.

Saphira: What a cool name! I'm still calling you Kitty, though.

Toph: Yay! I get a line!

Silence.

Saphira: *ignoring Toph* So, what do we have planned for this episode?

Me: Me! Taking a shower!

End.

Saphira: What a low-budget way to end an episode.

Liah: I know right?


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10

Me: *listens to Mp3*

Sokka: Whatcha listening to?

Aang: Yeah, we wanna know.

Liah: Uh, guys, I don't think that's a good idea…

Toph: Nonsense, if it had cuss words, the censor would censor them out.

Katara: Yeah, besides, Kitty wouldn't listen to someone cuss.

Saphira: Psh, her favorite artist is Pink.

Sokka: Your favorite artist is a color? Wow, that's sure ironic.

Me: *yelling because music is too loud* YOU IDIOT! BY ARTIST SHE MEANS THE SINGER! AND HER NAME ISN'T PINK, IT'S JUST HER PSEUDONYM!

Aang: What's a pseudonym?

Zuko: Pseudonym, noun, a fictitious name used by authors to conceal their identities; pen name.

Saphira: Zuko, you do realize it's Valentines Day?

Liah: *magically disappears*

Sokka: Can I listen to your music?

Me: *puts headphones on him*

Sokka: *listens for about one second before he spazzes out and throws them off*

Sokka: Why on earth do you have bullet noises on your Mp3?

Me: It's not…here, let me hook it up to the speakers.

Sokka*: What language is that?!

Me: Listen on.

A little while later

Sokka: Why do you want to listen to a song about some guy called the Bloody Red Baron?

Me: Listen on. Oh, this is in Children's Music on my Mp3.

Aang: What?

Song: *gets to Snoopy part*

Everyone: Ohhhh.

Me: This is one of my favorite songs.

Toph: I don't get it.

Katara: This is the same Snoopy as from Peanuts?

Me: Yeah, but Peanuts is copyrighted so call it Hazel nuts.

Sokka: Wow, you sure listen to some weird music.

Me: Hey, on the computer, the next song isn't in English, I think.

Katara: What else do you have?

Me: I also have the entire soundtrack for Chitty Bang-Bang.

Zuko: *jumps up and down with hands pressed to face* Oh, I loved that movie!

Me: *facepalm*

Aang: Zuko, you like old films?

Zuko: No, I like movies with a lot of songs and incidental musical dialog in it.

Toph: Oh, so High School Musical is one of your most favorite movies?

Zuko: No…

Sokka: Tell us your secrets!

Zuko: No!

Saphira: Oh! Let's play pranks!

Liah: *eating chocolates from a box walking in*

Sokka: *mouth starts watering* Oh where did you get that?

Liah: Oh, well I was avoiding you people, and this guy asked me to give it to Valerie, but since I couldn't find her, I kept the chocolates.

Katara: So you stole it.

Liah: I prefer to use the term "Borrowing without the intent of returning."

Katara: So stealing.

Liah: Yeah, well I doubt they'll want it back when I'm finished with it.

Aang: You're not supposed to steal unless it's life-or-death.

Zuko: Liah, you've shamed us all. Leave now.

Liah: No.

Sokka: Bye!

Saphira: Dumbanduglysaywhat?

Zuko and Sokka: What?

Me: *highfives*

Sokka: What'd she say?

Saphira: I said, "Dumb and ugly say what"

Sokka: Wait, what? What's that supposed to mean?

Zuko: *facepalm*

Me: *highfives Saphira* Oh yeah! Got him twice!

Toph: Hey, Liah, can I have some chocolate?

Liah: Oh, sure. *bites all but a crumb off the last chocolate and hands to Toph*

Toph: Thanks.

Liah: You're welcome!

Random Person: Lookie me! I got a gumball!

Cast: *looks awkwardly at each other from the corners of their eyes*

Aang: That's nice.

Random Guy: Sorry, he's having a sugar rush. I'm gonna go now.

Saphira: *holds up frying pan* Should I use this?

Me: Not yet.

Sokka: What do you mean "Not yet"?

End

Sokka: Wait, I wanna know!

Me: *hits him with frying pan* No one talks after the End!

***A/N: I didn't put in the lyrics because I don't feel like it, but if you want to listen to it, it's called Snoopy Vs. the Red Baron(1995 Digital Remaster) by The Royal Guardsmen, and you can find them on YouTube.**


	11. Episode 11

**A/N: The contest is still up! We are still waiting for that first person to answer the quiz!**

* * *

><p>Me: This episode we will call: Random Acts of Comedy.<p>

Sokka: What kind of a name is that?

Me: Oh, the Narrator—

Aang: We don't have a Narrator!

Me: How dare you interrupt me.

Saphira: *throws pineapple at Aang*

Aang: I have the weirdest feeling of de ja vu.

Saphira: Wait, people have thrown pineapples at you before?

Me: Yeah, in the good old days of !

Saphira: Grrr.

Liah: Thanks for bringing the good old days back!

* * *

><p>Zuko: *plays video game*<p>

Me: Watcha playing?

Zuko: Princess Unicorn Slays Zombies.

Liah: Aw! Zuko's playing a princess game!

Sokka: Wait, let me get my phone!

Zuko: I'm about to be the butt of your jokes?

Me: Just like always!

Zuko: I—

* * *

><p>Toph: Help! I feel like a blind person!<p>

Aang: Toph, you are blind.

Toph: No! Look what that witch did to me! Because you can!

Aang: Why are you wearing pillows over your feet?

Saphira: *waves and points to herself*

Aang: Why aren't you talking?

Saphira: *pantomimes eating a cheeseburger*

Aang: What?

Saphira: *pantomimes walking and petting a dog*

Aang: What?!

Saphira: *pantomimes putting shoes on then points to Toph*

Aang: TALK LADY I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!

Katara: She's saying that she was eating a cheeseburger when an idea came to her, so she walked Liah's dog to evaluate it, and finally when Toph was asleep she put the pillows over her feet.

Toph: Dang, Twinkletoes, you are really bad at Charades.

Saphira: *clasps hands to face, points at Toph and points two fingers*

Toph: Yes, I can see! I took the pillows off my feet. *knocks Saphira over with pillows*

* * *

><p>Me: Dang, I had a really good idea, and I forgot!<p>

Liah: Walk the dog. He always gives me good ideas…most of the time… *shudders*

Me: Oh, you mean Spot? Okay.

Liah: *calls Spot*

Scottish Deerhound: *bounds over excitedly, knocking me over*

Me: What happened to that cute little three-foot tall dog you had?

Liah: This is he.

Me: This is not a dog. This is a furry mini-horse.

Liah: You offered to walk him.

Me: Under the assumption that we were actually talking about a _dog._

Liah: This is a dog!

Me: Right.

* * *

><p>Random Guy: *picks his nose*<p>

Saphira: (whispering) I thought the other one was the normal one!

Random Guy: *pulls finger out of nose, rewinds and starts again*

Saphira: (whispering) I thought the other one was the normal one!

Scene rewinds about twenty times.

Katara: Okay, who gave Sokka control of the remote?

Me: *walks in with a large tub of popcorn* Hey! Sokka, give that back!

Sokka: *gives it up*

Me: Now, what garbage were we watching?

Random Guy: *picks his nose*

Saphira: (whispering) I thought the other one was the normal one!

Random Person: Hey, I resent that comment.

Saphira: Shhh!

Random Person: Yeah, okay.

Saphira: Do you not know what—EEW! HE'S EATING HIS BOOGERS!

Random Guy: (Startled) *accidentally gets finger stuck in nose when he jumps* Wuuh?

Saphira: Dang it!

Saphira: (off-screen) *walks in with hand stuck on R.G.'s arm* (R.P. Random Guy)

Zuko: What's this?

Me: Saphira, why are you holding onto my brother?

Bum, bum, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! *rings out for twenty seconds*

Me: Toph, cut that out!

Toph: *grumbles cuss words under breath*

Saphira: Well, after a lot of demanding and an incident with glue… *goes into really long and boring story about how R.G. made her pull his finger from his nose after a prank with glue*

Me: *face hits popcorn and I jump* Oh, thank you for that.

R.G.: Sabbarigythmphtmly help me!

Me: Okay, Grundy, one second. *runs out*

Sokka: *snickering* Your name is Grundy?

Katara: Sokka, cut that out!

Grundy: No, it's actually Athriarjghportywhimn Stmthiophoeiacphf.

Aang: What, did your parents hate you?!

Liah: *walks in* Oh, hi Athriarjghportywhimn. Remember me?

Grundy: *backs up really fast*

Saphira: Hey! I'm kinda stuck to you!

Grundy: DEVILESS!

Zuko: THANK YOU!

Me: *runs back in with a camera* Hey, Grundy, if when I get you hand out you get brain, can I add it to my collection?

Grundy: No! Isn't it big enough?!

Saphira: This has happened before?

Grundy: *looks down* Yes—wait, is that on?

Me: Blackmail!

Grundy: *runs at me* Not if I get it first!

Me: Oi, touch this, and you can kiss a life without your finger in your nose good-bye. *puts camera on a high shelf*

Saphira: Okay, before you two start fighting, can I please get off of your brother?

Me: *unsticks her*

Saphira: Thank you. Now, I need to go scrape the first layer of skin off, burn it, and wash my hands for twenty straight minutes.

Grundy: Hey! I showered today!

Me: I thought you were scheduled for your monthly shower two weeks ago.

Grundy: Don't you remember? Our fourth cousin thrice removed is getting married tomorrow and we need to be there.

Me: Oh.

Toph: If I may, why would you go to your _fourth_ cousin _thrice_ removed's wedding?

Me: *ignores* *pulls Grundy's finger from Grundy's nose*

Grundy: Hey! No brain! Ha!

Me: *pulls out magnifying glass and tweezers* *plucks up a tiny bit of brain*

Katara: Oh, this is so gross!

Me: *holds brain cell up* I present: The brain!

Grundy: Hey, I have a brain!

Me: Not for long.

* * *

><p>In control center<p>

Saphira: *pumps out hand sanitizer* That was an act of comedy?

Me: Yeah, and I would like to let the audience know that Grundy is a made-up character, and not based off of anyone.

Liah: We have an audience?

Saphira and Me: Uh…yeah…

Liah: Oh, I thought they all ditched us for My Little Pony in Episode 6.

Me: Actually, we got the best audience ever for that episode.

Liah: Go to **[CENSORED]**, Kitty.

Me: Now you're on probation again.

Liah: I'll go with my head held high.

We go out to green room. (Just Saphira and I, though)

Saphira: Here's next week's script!

Sokka: We have a script?!

Toph: Mine's in Braille, right?

Me: *hands thickest copy*

Katara: Uh, is the next episode a special one?

Sokka: I never knew there was a script!

Aang: Don't worry, Sokka, we're all aware of that.

Zuko: *snorts* WELL aware.

Me: Actually, we don't have a script. We don't have enough money in the budget to do editing, and if we gave you a script, we wouldn't be able to edit it out, so Liah, Saphira and I come up with the activities and you follow along.

.The—what the heck?!

Me: You guys will have to memorize that. I hope you don't have trouble!

Aang: You guys hate us, don't you?

Me: Maybe.

End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was really serious about that quiz! The questions are really easy, and I'm not going to dumb it down for you guys!**

**Oh, and longest episode yet!**


	12. Episode 12

Me: Okay, now, I know what the people were supposed to say got cut out. Don't worry, it was clean; the reason it got cut out was because I didn't add any spaces. The place where I used to post this also got cut out. For those of you who are curious, it was Nick dot com.

Saphira: What if that gets cut out too?

Me: Then I tried.

Me: Come on out guys!

Katara: Why are you making us say this?

Me: THAT IS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!

Katara: The Nile River is the longest river in the world. The Nile River is the longest river in the world. The Nile is the longest river in the world.

Rest of cast: *says*

Saphira: *giggles* That probably took forever to remember.

Me: I know.

Saphira: Why is tele tubbies a bad word?

Me: Where's the censor when you need it?!

Saphira: If Liah said **[CENSORED] **I mean tele tubbies, why is it a bad word?

Me: Teletubbie? Where?!

Sokka: And finished!

Me: You've finished the whole script already?

Sokka: Yeah, I only needed to say it a couple thousand times...piece of cake.

Saphira: Well, okay then!

Liah: *walks up in a teletubbie costume* Hi!

Me: *assumes fetal position and rocks* THEY'RE AFTER ME!

Toph: Okay, now that I'm finished, I'm going to eat this shrimp platter. *eats*

Liah: *assumes fatal position* *screams at top of lungs*

Me: Hey, wait a second! *goes and gets 40 foot pole*

Sokka: What's that?

Me: This is my Grinch-poking stick.

Sokka: What?

Toph: Hello? The line in the song that goes-

Zuko: Darn! I lost track! Gotta start all over!

Toph: "I wouldn't touch you with a 39 and a half foot pooooole!"

Sokka: That's a weird line for a song.

Entire cast (except Sokka): *facepalms*

Me: *pokes teletubbie* Liah, is that you?!

Liah: The shrimp! They're gonna eat me!

Me: *gasps!*

Saphira: *rips head off of teletubbie* It is you!

Toph: *eats last of shrimp*

Liah: Aw, you found me out!

Sokka: Oh, that song! Who actually has a Grinch-poking stick?

Me: You don't want to know all the weird stuff I do in my free time... *makes weird face*

Sokka: (whiny) Stop it, you're making me uncomfortable!

Me: This makes you uncomfortable...eh?

Saphira: Liha, how could you? You know Kitty hates **[CENSORED],**Oh you know what I mean!

Me: Yeah...Saphira you're banned too.

Saphira: **[CENSORED] **isn't a bad word!

Toph: That must have been pretty funny to the viewers.

End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, quiz closed. Because none of you posted answers to the quiz, I get to chose the cast from my many other fanfictions and crossovers...not just those posted on here. The thirteenth episode will be postponed until Friday the Thirteenth. I am not superstitious... muahhahah! Oh, if you cna't find the quiz, I deleted it.**


	13. Episode 14: Attack of the Siamese Twins

Chapter 14:

Me: Okay, guys. Time for the fourteenth ep—

Toph: Aren't we supposed to have the thirteenth episode before the fourteenth?

Saphira: NO! Thirteen is an evil number!

Me: Riiiight. No, I promised my viewers—

Zuko: We have viewers?

Me: Yeah! This isn't My Little Pony.

(**A/N: My Little Pony fans: I mean you no offense**)

Twilight Sparkle: It isn't? Stupid Google Maps! (LOL, Google Maps strikes again!)

Me: Uhhh. Anyway, I promised my viewers that the thirteenth episode would come on Friday the thirteenth, and since that's not today, welcome fourteenth episode.

Liah: (whispering) Have you told them about the box yet?

Katara: What box?

Aang: *shrugs*

Me: Right, I have a box, that I—

Sokka: *giggling* Is it a Kitty box?

(**A/N: I came up with that joke while cleaning a cat box…**)

Gaang: *begins to snicker as well*

Saphira: Seriously?

Liah: This is no laughing matter! For once we are going to have a serious episode!

Toph: That (snort) opportunity's (snort) already (snort) lost.

Me: *facepalms*Anyway, you guys can NOT look in this box!

Zuko: Why? Does it have little brown clumps in it?

Gaang: *laughs so loud people in China are going "What's so funny?"*

Me: *blows airhorn*

People in China: Gaah! My ears! (whatever that is in Chinese)

Me: Anyway, if you open this box—

Liah: —a demon will be unleashed on society.

Aang: I suddenly have the urge to open this box.

Me: —and no one wants that.

Zuko: Are you guys secretly twins? You keep finishing each other's sentences.

Me: NO! I have blonde hair, blonde—I mean green eyes!

Liah: And I have brown hair, brown eyes!

Both: We are totally different!

Katara: Yeah, but you're doing the twin thing.

Sokka+Aang: And that is WEIRD!

Toph: AAh! You guys are doing it now!

Me: Who opened my box?

Aang: It wasn't me!

Sokka: Yes you did. Stop lying. I thought we clarified that you couldn't lie in episode 9?

Aang: How did you know that?

Sokka: How DID I know that?

Liah: Yeah, that's the demon.

Me: Everyone gets a twin.

Toph: Oh no! Who's my twin?

Saphira: I was just wondering the same thing!

Zuko: Wait…there are no guys left!

Katara: Nor girls! We're safe!

Me: HEY! I TAKE GREAT OFFENSE TO THAT!

Saphira: Is Grundy your twin?

Me: No….

Sokka: Wait, we can't have Zuko and Katara be twins!

Aang: KATAANG! KATAANG!

Sokka: Plus, she's my sister, and yet again, I do not approve!

Toph: *whispers something in both boys' ears*

Aang: You know what? They need to be twins!

Sokka: I don't know… That would mean Zuko is my brother too…

Saphira: If Aang and Sokka are real twins, doesn't that mean that Aang can't date Aang because they're brother and sister?...

Me: We really need to kill or trap that demon!

Saphira: Toph…I can't be your twin.

Liah: Uh, why?

Saphira: I'm an airbender, you're an earthbender…we're just too dissimilar. It just won't work out. We can still be friends, though.

Zuko: You're not breaking up with her!

Katara: Geez!

Toph: I ain't any happier!

Me: AIN'T IS NOT A WORD!

Toph: It isn't? Then what is it?

Me: Um… a bunch of letters thrown together.

Saphira: I don't mean to be rude, but isn't that what all words are?

Me: Shut up!

Liah: That was rude. Well…not really, but given the timing, yeah.

Me: *claps hands*

Everyone: *dressed up in ridiculous superhero costumes* (except me, of course. Mine is beautiful.)

Zuko: Why are we in costumes?

Me: Uh, because! It's better that way!

Katara: Then how come yours is the only one that isn't insulting?

Toph: Mine isn't a costume! It's a big frilly dress!

Me: The costumes will make sense later.

Liah: Yep! Now, everyone join hands and say, Demon, show yourself!

Everyone: *does what she said*

Siamese Twins: *appears* *laughs*

Meanwhile:

People in China: What is so FUNNY?!

Back here:

Siamese Twins: Y'all look ridiculous.

Me: Now, we have to be twins with someone not predestined.

Aang: Katara!

Me: Ha, ha. Dude, you're the only other one with a non insulting costume. Come here.

Aang: Darn! So close!

Me: 1, 2, 3:

Aang: It doesn't work like that.

Me: I know.

Both: PEPSI COLA! JINX! DOUBLE JINX! (seven hours later) TEN MILLIONTH JINX!

Siamese twins: *screams in pain*

Zuko: I'm in a floor length gown. Who else…

Zuko+Toph: WHY THE HECK AM I PAIRED UP WITH THIS GUY?!

Siamese twins: No! Stop it!

Katara: *looks for someone else in a goth outfit*

Katara+Saphira: Oh! Nice outfit! Doesn't match your personality at all, though.

Siamese twins: *curled up in fetal position bawling eyes out*

Liah+Sokka: Now, who could my twin be? (they're each wearing opposite gender outfits! [teehee])

Everyone: *facepalms*

Siamese twins: *disappears in puff of neon green smoke*

Me: *claps hands to get people in normal clothes* Well, I doubt that's the last we'll see of them, but for now; GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF MY HOUSE! THAT IS, UNLESS

YOU LIVE HERE. THEN GET YOUR BUTT INTO YOUR ROOM AND STARE AT THE WALL UNTIL YOU FORGET WHAT THE HECK YOU ARE DOING!

Everyone: *shuffles away*

Toph: But I'm blind!

Me: I don't care!

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you TrueThinker for telling me when the next Friday the Thirteenth is. I know y'all (why I'm saying that, I don't know. it's Fun. **Y'all **Y'all **Y'all **Y'all **Y'all **Y'all **Y'all **Y'all **Y'all **Y'all) don't want to wait that long... it's still coming out then, but I started writing it now. I don't know if we'll have a Return of the Siamese Twins_,_ but you never know! Please comment so I know my fanfic isn't just going out to empty space! You can still review, even if you don't have an account!**********************


	14. Episode 15

Episode 15

Me: Hello, everyone! We have a very special episode planned for you today! (not really) Okay, Liah, you can take the gags out now.

Liah: *rips gags off of Gaang's mouths and unties them*

Me: Wait...where's Zuko?

Sokka: I don't know.

Toph: Where's Saphira?

Me: Oh, she said she was planning a party…I don't know why.

Gaang: (minus Zuko, he's not here) Oh. Makes sense.

Liah: ZUKO? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!

Zuko: (really muffled) In the bathroom!

Me: Are you gonna take long?

Zuko: Uh….yes!

Me: One or two?!

Zuko: (not knowing what I mean) I don't know!

Me:. Liah,you get the episode ready. I'll be waiting for Zuko here.

Thirty minutes later….

Zuko: *his face is red….for some reason…muahhahah!* Okay, I'm ready.

Me: What took you so long?"

Zuko: Oh…uh… I was pooping?

Flashback!

Zuko: *carefully applies mascara in front of mirror*

Liah: ZUKO? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!

Zuko: *jumps and puts a black line on forehead* In the bathroom!

Me: Are you gonna take long?

Zuko: *starts to rub away mascara* (under breath) Yeah, thanks a lot, Liah! (out loud) Um…Yes!

Me: One or two?!

Zuko: (face: WTF?!) I don't know!

Zuko: *finishes applying make up, then washes it off, which is why his face is red!)

End of Flashback!

Me: Me, yah, right. What, did you fall in the toilet?

Zuko: No.

Me: Did you get locked in, and had to tunnel your way to freedom with a spoon?

Zuko: Uh…no.

Me: Did you dig to China for Chinese food, but then you found out that it wasn't as good as the pseudo American stuff so you had to retunnel your hole with a spoon and throw up?

Zuko: Um…no.

Me: Were you applying make-up because you lost a bet with Sokka?

Zuko: NO.

Me: Then why is your face red?

Zuko: Sunburn.

Me: In the bathroom?

Zuko: Those ultra-violet vanity lights were a bad idea.

Me: Maybe…

Saphira: *comes out of nowhere and dumps super glue on Zuko then pushes me into a hug with him*

Me: Teletubbie!

Saphira: *grins like a skeleton*

Zuko: Have you no sanity, woman?!

Saphira: Sanity? One second. *looks up something on the internet* Yeah, whatever that is, I'm pretty sure I don't have it.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short; I'm having a little Writer's Block, but I already started the episode, and I'm sick! Why must I get sick the day before my birthday? This freaking sucks. My head hurts. Plus, I began to write the episode, but it was in a notebook because I was in class. (After I finished my work, of course.) Then I took the bus home, (the Transit bus, because I live really far away from where I go to school.) and I left the notebook on the bus! (That or it's in my house, and I just deprived y'all of a better episode for no good reason.) I'm taking the bus again on Monday, so hopefully I can get it back, because it also had a Doctor Who fanfiction in it and a new Percy Jackson fanfiction that I haven't typed out yet.**


	15. Episode 16

Saphira: *ru—

Hello. This episode of Avatar Randomness Comedy is brought to you by the brilliant prank that Saphira played in the last episode. For once in a long time, we are have a run-over episode where the plot from the previous episode affects the plot in the following episode. Kitty and Zuko are slowly chasing Saphira while Toph plays Wii with Percy Jackson and Coach Hedge and Liah, Katara, Sokka and Aang are playing Truth or Dare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liah: Okay punks. Sit on the ruddy floor criss cross apple sauce!

Aang: (he's an oldtimer…) What's criss cross apple sauce?

Liah: *facepalms* Sokka, Katara, and Toph sit criss cross apple sauce and Aang you sit in your meditation position.

Aang: But if I do that, I'll go into the AvatarState.

Liah: *really angry face* DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!

Aang: *shakes head really fast* No Sir, I mean Ma'am, I mean *squeaks and sits down*

Liah: *crosses arms and nods head* That's better. Now—

Percy: (as in Jackson) *runs in wielding Nintendo Wii controller with fencing sword attachment* Raaar! No one can beat the Great Jacksini!

Coach Hedge: *runs in after him wielding Nintendo controller with club attachment* Or the caveman! *they both go into the other room*

Leo: *runs in* Percy! I need that to fly my ship! Do you want to become grease on the ocean's surface?

Percy: *from other room* Oh, I don't have to worry, I'm Poseidon's son!

Leo: The rest of us aren't!

Percy: *from other room* Eh.

Toph: What are they doing in there?

Liah: Probably playing Wii. Kitty told me that they might be coming over some day. Being a demigod is really stressing, you know?

Toph: *eyes glaze over like Japanese t.v. show characters or whatever that's called.* PEACE OUT DAWGS! THE BLIND BANDIT IS BACK! *tramples Leo to get into next room*

Liah: You weren't invited. *grins at Leo*

Leo: What have I gotten myself into?

~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~

So, yeah. Let's unfreeze Kitty and Zuko so they can chase Saphira can stop eating the friggin' donuts and start running!

Saphira: *through mouthful of donuts* Sorry.

Me: Get that girl!

Zuko: Find some Super glue remover!

Me: To the kitchen!

Zuko: But the hardware store is seven blocks away!

Me: Yeah, and Saphira's on the roof. You do realize there is a simpler way to get out of this mess than buying solvent.

Zuko: There is.

Me: Yup, it includes a frying pan!

Zuko: To the kitchen!

Meanwhile…

Sokka: Liah, truth or dare?

Liah: Truth.

Aang+Katara: Oooh! Wimp!

Sokka: Would you glue yourself to Zuko?

Liah: *horrified face* What?! Who in the world would—

Me and Zuko: *waddle in*

Liah: Kitty…

Me: This isn't what it looks like!

Liah: It looks like someone dumped glue on Zuko and pushed you onto him.

Me: It is EXACTLY what it looks like.

Liah: I still wouldn't.

Me and Zuko: *waddle into kitchen*

Liah: Leo, truth or dare?

Leo: Dare!

Liah: *evil smiles, which looks basically like a sweet smile with lots of eye batting* I dare you to do forty pushups, kiss the ground when you are done and then flirt with Toph.

Leo: WHAT!?

Liah: Start.

Leo: *collapses at thirty nine*

Liah: Start again.

Leo: *whines*

Sokka: WAIT! *gets camera and popcorn* Okay, begin.

Katara: Liah, don't you think that making him flirt with Toph is a bit much?

Liah: Pssh, no.

Leo: *starts making out with the ground*

Liah: Hey, I didn't mean this floor!

Speed up to Sokka and Zuko's bathroom

Liah: Here you go.

Aang: Can't we have any soul?

Liah: No.

Katara: I feel so sorry for you, Leo.

Leo: *flirty* If you give me a kiss before I do this, it won't be all that bad.

Katara: *blushes*

Liah: Ewwww!

Aang: Cut that out!

Sokka: Stop flirting with my sister! Kiss the floor!

Leo: (who didn't previously know Katara and Sokka were siblings) O_O*kisses floor and nearly dies*

Liah: Almost done! *drags him into Wii room!

Meanwhile…

Me: *comes out of room in new clothes holding frying pan; climbs over Zuko's passed out body*

Saphira: *chills on roof*

Me: Raahh! *chases her all around the house until finally reaches the fuse box*

Saphira: I'm sorry?

CLANG. (Just imagine what happened. If you guess any thing other than me knocking Saphira's lights out, you're wrong)

Me: *holds frying pan on shoulder* Sorry ain't good enough. *starts messing with fuse box*

Meanwhile

Leo: *watches while quivering as Toph wins a violent video game*

Sokka: Do it!

Katara: Poor Leo.

Aang: This is gonna be so funny.

Katara: Liah, I don't think we can do this to him.

(Power goes out)

Toph: WHAT?! THE POWER WENT OUT JUST AS PERCY BEAT MY HIGHSCORE! SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY! KITTY, YOU STOP MESSING WITH THE FUSE BOX, YOU HEAR ME?!

Me: *looks in window* Oh, yeah, I got a call from PGNE (Pacific Gas and Electric) that they were gonna turn the power off for repairs at the mmm, power plant, I think.

Toph: *starts saying words that I would have to bleep out anyway, so I'm not gonna write them*

Liah: Okay, go Leo!

Me: What's he gonna do?

Liah: *whispers in my ear*

Me: O_O Leo, you may need this. *gives him the frying pan*

Leo: U-u-h, Hey, cutie. Is your name Toph, 'cause I hear you're really tough.

Me: *holds up a three*

Liah: *holds up a negative ten*

Toph: *literally breaths smoke from her nose* What do you want?

Leo: *hair lights on fire* Uh, well, I just wanted to tell you that you are the—

Toph: *picking nose* Yeah?

Leo: Most dis—I mean beautifullest person I have ever met.

Me: *holds up a two*

Liah: *holds up a sign with a minus sign and an infinity sign*

Toph: *only one who can't see Leo's fire* Is it getting hot in here?

Aang: No, that's just—Mmmrph!

Liah: *clamps hand over mouth*

Me: *holds hand over Katara's mouth*

Katara: Mmmmm!

Sokka: *giggles*

Leo: Yeah, *gains confidence* that's me, 'cause I am on FIRE!

Me and Liah: *facepalms*

Toph: *smiles* No, wait, I seriously smell smoke.

Katara: *douses Leo in water*

Leo: *coughs* Yup, I'm still on FIRE! You wanna go out sometime?

Toph: *blushes*

Sokka: *laughing* Oh! Oh! She's blushing!

Katara: Mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm

Sokka: *laughs butt off* Hey, butt! Come back! *starts chasing his butt that magically grew legs*

Percy: *finishes victory dance* Okay, let's go.

Leo, Percy, and Coach Hedge: *disappear in a bagel-scented smoke*

Sokka: Bagels?! *starts going crazy*

Me: *gets a really big needle and injects anesthesia into him*

The End.


	16. Episode 17

**A/N: Hey! This is a funny one! The visitors are True Thinker and her Gaang.**

**Hey, True, did you notice how I snuck in the title to your story?**

* * *

><p>Episode 17<p>

Me: *bounces up and down*

Sokka: Whoa, what's going on?

Sokka2: Yeah, I'm confused.

Both Sokkas: *scream at tops of lungs*

True Thinker: *runs up to me* Hey, Kitty! I'm here!

Two sets of the Gaang, a random person, Ozai, Suki, Liah, and Saphira: What's going on? (something like that from all of them)

Me and True Thinker: *covers ears* Dang, that's annoying!

Aang: *holds finger out and screams* OH NO! THE SIAMESE TWINS ARE BACK! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE OR YOU'LL GET STUCK WITH A TWIN! *runs*

Me: Aang, stop being an idiot!

Saphira: *marches up to me*Why are All These Random People in my House?!

Me: Hmm, you're right, this house won't be big enough for all eighteen of us to play baseball in…

Toph2: What's baseball?

Me, Saphira, Liah, and True Thinker: *turns head and stares*

Me: You poor deprived soul.

Liah: Wait! We only have eight players, Kitty!

Me: Yeah, Grundy and the Ump are waiting for us at the diamond.

Author: Diamond?

Ozai: I like diamonds, diamonds are pretty!

Me: I know, and this one is the prettiest of all… Let's go.

We walk out outside.

Katara2: Where exactly is this "diamond" we are going to?

Me: Um, about two miles away.

Gaang1 and Gaang2: What?!

Me: I live in a small town, get over it.

Toph: No kidding! We had to go ten miles to take Sokka to the therapists!

Zuko: When did we do that? (he had a concussion then)

Liah: *wiggles eyebrows* Don't you remember?

Zuko: No.

Aang: I'm not sensing a very good aura off this chick. I suggest you stay away from her at all times.

Zuko2: (to Liah) Hi… you're kind of cute…and I'm single…Mai broke up with me last week.

Zuko: (to Zuko2) NO! She is the devilless!

Ozai: Son, I give you my blessing to marry this girl. Just don't mistake her with your sister too often.

Suki: I thought you liked Azula.

Ozai: Uh, yeah, but it turned out she was crazier than me.

Liah and Zuko: *finish vomiting over Ozia's approval*

Me: To the diamond!

Author: *snaps fingers* … *snaps fingers again* Why isn't anything happening?

True Thinker: (I'm just gonna call you True from now on) California is evil and power dampening!

Me: *snaps finger and a run-down bus and a limousine appear* No, I have all the power here. Muahahahah!

Author: What?! *snaps fingers repedately* NO!

Me: Now, all y'all, get on the bus! Saphira, Liah, you and I are riding in the limousine to the diamond with Bloodstained Blade as our driver.

Saphira: Is that a good idea?

Liah: (why doesn't anyone read nowadays!?) I don't know exactly who this "Bloodstained Blade" is, but that doesn't sound like a good name for a limousine driver.

Me: Nonsense! As long as you don't give Setne permissions to give him the directions, you'll be just fine!

Setne: Hey, Kitty, I just told Bloodstained Blade where the baseball diamond is!

Me: BUS! BUS! *pushes my friends onto the bus and Sokka (poor Sokka!) into the limousine*

Ozai: I wanna ride in a limousine!

True: Go on ahead, my friend…

One hour later

Sokka and Ozai: *run up laughing wearing "I 3 Demon Lands" t-shirts*

Me: *rolls eyes* Okay, here is how you play baseball, for all of you poor deprived souls. There are nine players, and nine positions: pitcher, catcher, first base, second base, third base, shortstop, right field, center field, and left field. The pitcher throws the ball which the batter has to hit, and if he or she hits the ball, he or she must then run to first base. You see that pentagon on the ground with the two boxes near it? That is where you bat. The pitcher stands on the little mound of dirt in the center of the field, which is called…wait for it…the pitchers mound. The catcher sits right behind the batter—what?

Katara2: Isn't that a bad idea for the catcher to be right behind the batter? Wouldn't they get hit?

Aang: And how exactly do we hit this ball?

Me: Girls, answer their questions while I facepalm. *facepalms*

Saphira: Well, obviously the catcher would be out of range of the bat.

Liah: With a bat. That's kinda why it's called a _batter_

Me: *facepalms* Anyway, the catcher catches the balls that the batter doesn't hit. If the batter hits it, he needs to run to first base, which is right over there. The next batter gets up to bat. You can't steal—

Sokka: Steal what?

Liah: *sarcastically* Money from the snack bar. Shut up and listen.

Me: You can not steal the bases—

Aang2: Why would we wanna steal the bases? Do they have gold in them?

Me: —while the pitcher has the ball. You need to touch all the bases and home plate, where you bat, to get a "run." A run is like a goal for soccer—football, for our British friends—or a basket in basket ball. There are two sections, out field and infield. True, you're the captain for your team. *hands her the positions sheet* I don't care who plays where, but Toph has to be catcher.

Toph1 and 2: WHAT? I'm playing? I'll get hit!

Me: All you gotta do is crouch like this and hold the mitt right over your chest. You'll be wearing protective equipment—

Toph: Why? Because I'm blind?

Toph2: Not cool; don't make special stuff just for us!

Me: *facepalms* All catchers have to wear this stuff. Anyway, there are nine postitions: catcher, pitcher, first base, second base, third base, shortstop, right field, center field, and left field.

True: What's "M"?

Me: That's Center field; I didn't want to mix it up with catcher, and I didn't want to write out all the positions. Pitcher throws the ball to the batter, first baseman stands next to first base, but does not block it for the runner. Second baseman stands between first and second base, do not ask why—

Both Gaangs: *lower hands*

Me: Shortstop stands between second and third base, third baseman stands at third base. None of the infielders(the ones I just mentioned) are to block the base line. If you do, it is not illegal for the runner to plow into you and knock you over. Now, out fielders, you stand in the grass, catch any balls that fly to you, and if you don't catch them, throw them to first base, or whichever base the play's at. Which basically means that where ever the first runner is. Okay, um… anything I'm forgetting?

Liah: You need to…nope! *evil smile*

Me: Okay then. True, you finish filling out that sheet. We're the home team so we take that dugout. The order I put on the sheet is also the batting order. Toph is not batting.

Toph1 and 2: Thank you!

Tophs: *put on catcher gear*

Batting list:

Catcher: Toph

Pitcher: Aang/True

First: Kitty(Me)/Author

Second: Liah/Zuko

Third: Saphira/Sokka

Shortstop: Sokka/Katara

Left Field: Katara/Aang

Center Field: Zuko/Ozai

Right Field: Grundy/Suki

Sokka2: TRUE! YOU'RE TRYING TO SEPARATE ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND, AREN'T YOU?!

True: Yes. I don't want you two snogging during the game.

Aang: What's snogging?

Liah: It's a good thing you don't know.

Katara: Seriously what is it?

Saphira: You know what it is, we just use a different term here in the States.

Zuko: I wanna know!

Author: It's when you—

Me: *covers hand over mouth* Let the deprived souls be deprived.

Author: *nods to show she understands*

Me: I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth, and you are not going to say anything, got it?

Author: *nods*

Me: *takes hand off mouth*

Author: *opens mouth to speak*

Suki: It's when you kiss someone for a really long time.

Sokka: Don't you mean making out?

Me: Yes. Don't get any ideas, Sokka! The American version of Suki is watching from the bleachers.

Sokka: Really?! *turns head so he gets whiplash* (I actually looked that up. Oh, the things you look up for comedy…) Oww. Hey! She's not there!

Me: Okay, let me show you how to bat. *goes to plate, puts on helmet and holds bat*

Aang: *throws ball*

Me: *picks ball up from ground after it beans me (hits in head[this is why we wear helmets])* Get better aim, doofus! *shows him place he should throw it*

Aang: *throws ball*

Me: *hits to first base (on purpose)*

Liah: *catches* Wow, Kitty, you're an awful batter!

Me: Shut up! *takes off helmet*

FIRST INNING

Ozai: *from dugout* How many innings are there?

Me: Nine!

Ozai: I don't think I can hold out that long.

Me: You only have to hold it for seven innings!

Ozai: Mmmm!

Aang: *throws ball*

Ump: Strike 1!

True: What!? NO!

Ump: 0-0

Aang: *throws ball*

True: *hits ball out of baseline*

Ump: Foul ball! Strike two!

Aang: *throws ball*

True: *hits*

Me: *runs, fails to catch, runs in slo-mo to first base*

True: *standing on base* Stop cheating.

Me: I'm not cheating, I'm setting up for the best quadruple play ever!

Ump: Safe!

Sokka: Play's on second people! Play's on second! (that's one of the shortstop's jobs: call out the play)

Aang: *does his pitching job*

Author: *hits ball and ALMOST gets out at first*

Ump: SAFE!

Me: Great job everyone! You're doing your jobs perfectly!

Katara: You aren't!

Me: Yes I am!

Aang: *does the job that pitchers do* (NO! NOT WATER PITCHERS!)

Ump: Strike 1!

Aang: Zuko! Don't ruin it for us!

Zuko: Ruin what?

Aang: I was talking to Zuko2, thank you very much.

Zuko1 and 2: Ruin what?

Liah: The game!

Suki: You had better not get out *****!

Me: Hey! You may be able to use that kind of language over in your fanfic, but this is still a K+ fanfic!

True: *says something*

Liah: NEVAH!

The rest of us: WHAT?

True: I SAID STOP YELLING!

Me: *screaming* FINE! I'LL STOP YELLING!

True: *facepalm*

Aang: *le throws le ball*

Zuko2: *hits deep into center field*

[PAUSE]

Me: *screams*

Saphira: What happened?!

Me: I literally just almost fell out of my chair!

[NOW GO]

Zuko: *almost catches it*

Zuko2: *watches amazing hit, not bothering to run*

Suki: Run you stupid *****!

Me: That's it!

Two buff security guards: *drag Suki away*

Anyway, now all the bases are full

Sokka2: I'm gonna hit a homer!

Me: You're gonna be running home to mommy complaining you lost the game!

Sokka: *hits flyball into right field*

Grundy: *catches*

Me: Here! *gets Zuko out, because he didn't run back to first* *throws to second*

Liah: *gets Author out because she didn't run back to second* *throws to third*

Saphira: *gets True out because she didn't run back to third*

Me: WHOO! BEST QUADRUPLE PLAY EVER!

True: WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

ME: YOU WANT TO BET!? (I'M TOO LAZY TO TURN OFF CAPS LOCK)

TRUE: YEAH! I'LL FIGHT YOU!

Me: *punches very wimply and brushes True's nose w/ knuckles*

True: Ha! You fight like a girl.

Me: I am a girl, what's your excuse?

True: Were you born on the highway? Because that's where most accidents happen.

Liah: ooH! bUrN!

Me: You wanna lose ten pounds of ugly fat? Cut off your head!

Author: De ja vu…

True: It's kinda sad watching you use all of your vocabulary in one sentence…

My Gaang: NOO! DON'T SAY THAT! KITTY'LL BECOME A HIGH SCHOOL TEACHER WHO USES LANGUAGE THAT ONLY COLLEGE PROFESSORS USE!

Me: *ignoring them* You yen to perceive me utilize convoluted vernacular? I relish how your charismatic, amicable demeanor bulwarks a seething, boiling cauldron of antagonism that is your cardiovascular organ!

Everyone: Huh?

College Professor: Burn!

Me: Allow me water it down for you: You wanna see me use complicated language? I like how your happy, friendly attitude covers an angry, boiling pot of hate that is your heart.

True: I don't exactly hate you, but if you were on fire, and I had water, I'd drink it.

Me: Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty, so what happened to you?

True: Please, you're so ugly, that Hello Kitty said goodbye.

Me: If I'm ugly, then you're drunk. Stay sober.

True: Today I'm drunk tomorrow I'm sober. Today you're ugly, tomorrow, you're still ugly!

Me: It looks like your face caught fire and someone put it out with a hammer!

True: Your **** must be jealous at how much **** is coming out of your mouth.

Both of us: *stare angrily* This was fun.

Me: Wanna do it again some time?

True: Nah, plane airfare is way too expensive. See yah!

Her crew: *disappear in really smelly smoke*

Back at True Thinker's place…

Ursa: So, who won?

True: Uh….

End!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, just so you know, that part where True Thinker and I are arguing, I didn't come up with. True came up with it, but I tweaked it a little bit. *cough* convoluted *cough* vernacular *cough* Raise your hands if you needed a dictionary to understand those two sentences!**

**True: Oh, and make sure to check out my story! It's called Why are all these random people in my house?!**

**Me: HEY! YOU WERE ONLY INVITED UNTIL YOU LEFT! *kicks her all the way back to England***

**So, yeah, make sure to review and like and follow, and I sound like someone on YouTube...**

**Harry: So make sure to comment with you scariest dreams, and don't forget to suscribe!**

**Hermione and Ron: *share a look***

**Hermione: Sure Harry, we'll do those things!**

**Ron: (whispering to Hermione)Subscribe to wha-**

**Hermione: *bumps into Ron to shut him up***


	17. Episode 18

**A/N: Ha-ha, sorry in advance. This is one of those episodes where the next episode (in this case the rest except 13, of course,) is affected directly by this one. Known as TBC, or To Be Continued. DON'T SKIP TO THE END! THE REST OF THE EPISODE WILL BE RUINED FOR YOU, I PROMISE!**

* * *

><p>Me: Okay guys! Get packed we're going to England!<p>

Katara: Are we gonna see Stonehenge!? (darn, I got it right!)

Sokka: It is called Stone hedge!

Saphira: No, it's not…

Toph: LET'S GO BEAT UP STONEHENGE!

Zuko: I wanna see if all that shtuff (Ha! You though I was gonna put a bad word, huh?) about the Pandorica and Stonehenge is true.

Liah: o.o You watch Doctor Who too!?

Zuko: Not anymore.

Me: GUYs WE'RE NOT GOING TO STONEHEDGE! (this is no accident)

Aang: *walking in* We're going to Stonehenge? I'll be right back!

Me: *facepalm* Anyway, tonight, we're going to a haunted house!

Gaang: What?!

Me: I said we're going to a haunted house.

Saphira: Uh huh. It's super scary. Not one group who's stayed the night there _stayed_ the night.

Sokka: No haunted house a challenge for the Southern Water Tribe's bravest warrior!

Katara: Sokka, you used to wake me up in the middle of the night to walk you to the bathroom.

Sokka: That was years ago!

Katara: It was last week.

Sokka: SHUT UP!

Toph: You still sleep with a night light, don't you?!

Sokka: *zips to room and comes back clutching Dora the Explorer nightlight* NO.

Toph: *laughs* I knew it!

Zuko: No worries, my friend. Let's go further ruin our manly images while watching Winx club and eating Power Puff girl popsicles. *they link elbows and skip out of the room*

The rest of us: 0.0

Aang: Am I the only _manly_ guy here?

Toph: Yes, Twinkle Toes, you are.

Aang: Toph, I'm 40 years old. You think you can stop with the nicknames?

Liah: What?

Saphira: Do you not watch the Legend of Korra?!

Aang: What's the Legend of Korra?..

Tine skip while we watch first season of Legend of Korra.

Aang: I turn into…that?

Liah: THOSE NOBODIES THINK THEY CAN JUST RUIN ATLA LIKE THAT?

Me: Liah, it's made by the same people.

Aang: I turn into…that?

Katara: No Aang, the question is: _I_ turn into _that?_

Liah: You look good for eighty five. You should see my grandma…she's 70… *shudders*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Avatar Randomness Comedy would like to apologize to Liah's grandmother. We love you Gran-Gran!**

* * *

><p>Katara: Hey! That's my thing!<p>

Aang: I turn into…that?

Me: *whacks him with a frying pan*

Me: Now, let's watch season two!

Saphira: Aang, I apologize for Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko in advance.

Aang: Why…?

Time Skip

Toph: Wow, Aang, I thought you were weak!

Aang: *cries*

Katara: The end of the Avatar cycle?

Me: I don't know. It was really unclear.

Saphira: Hey where's Liah?

In the other room

Liah: *giggles as she video-tapes Sokka and Zuko*

Zuko: No! Bloom!

Sokka: *cries into his popsicle*

Liah: BOO!

Sokka+Zuko: AAH! WE WERENT' DOING ANYTHING!

Liah: Yes you were. I have about ten hours of it on here. *taps camera*

Zuko: You didn't see the cosplay part…right?

Liah: (poker-faced) Which cosplay part?

Zuko: The one where—

Sokka: *covering Zuko's mouth* SHE SAID WHICH! SHE KNOWS ABOUT ALL TWELVE!

Liah: (now un-pokerfaced) *giggling* You cosplayed Winx Club more than five times?!

Sokka and Zuko: Noooo.

Random Fangirl named… Randy-ette: I love it when they get emotional like that.

Sokka: Oh, no! It's Ty-Lee! Run for your lifes!

Randy-ette: Who's Ty-Lee? And it's lives, not lifes.

Zuko: Run fasterer! She thinky grammer are important!

In other room

Me: (having heard what Zuko just said) Are they talking about me again?

Trevor: I'm baack!

Me: You can't be called Trevor!

Michel: Why not?

Me: Because! We already used that name for you! If I wanted to call you something you had already been called before, I would call you Valerie! Now, get out, Valerie!

Valerie: *bows head in shame and leaves*

(**A/N: Sneak-Peek for thirteenth episode! Which I actually have started! I was serious! Valerie [we'll just call him that for now] is the only non-OC I had.)**

Katara: Who was that?

Me: You don't re—oh yeah, I brainwashed all of you so you wouldn't give away sneak-peeks for the thirteenth episode, WHICH IS COMING OUT IN JUNE! Just two more months!

Liah: Didn't you have a bunch of—

Me: (in mind) Oh no she's remembering! I have to think of a way to stop her… *candle appears over head* (out loud) Anna-BETH! She's looking at Percy again!

Liah: What? Who—

Annabeth: *flies out of nowhere ninja-style and beats Liah up*

Me: Thank you. Here's your knife that I stole from you in the thirteenth episode.

Annabeth: *takes knife and hits me with flat of blade*

Me: HAH! I'm mortal, so your Celestial Bronze does nothing to me!

Annabeth: Thank. The. Gods. (because I'm mortal, not that she can't hurt me) *disappears*

Me: Anyway, are the _girls_ done with their Winx club?

Toph and Katara: *look at each other* We weren't—ohhh, she means Sokka and Zuko!

Sokka: Yes.

Zuko: *hits him* We would be if we were actually girls, but we're men, so no!

Me: *scrunches eyebrows, then widens eyes* Oh, okay, men. We'll wait patiently while you finish your show.

Zuko: We are done.

Liah: Alright! Here are the rules for the haunted house. Whoever doesn't stay the night has to clean up Spot's dung. Whoever does stay the night gets a banana split. Got that?

Katara: Who's—

Camera points to furry horse—I mean Scottish Deerhound.

Everyone: *shrivels back in fear* Yessir!

Later at the haunted house. (It's a really scary house)

Saphira: Uh, guys, are we sure this is such a good idea?

Me: What, no, this is the bakery. I just wanted to buy some cupcakes so you guys can turn cannibal when you leave!

All them: . What?!

Me: Think about it.

All them: Uh…

Me: Y'all so stupid! *goes in and comes back with huge backpacking backpack.* *struggles forward* O (pant) kay (pant) let's (pant) go! (pant)

We approach a gingerbread house

Katara and Sokka: *try to run* No! The evil witch is gonna eat us!

Toph and Zuko: *holding them back*

Liah: Guys, you're being ridiculous. The evil witch was only going for Hansel and Gretel.

Evil witch: *chases us away with frying pan made of that stuff that jaw breakers are made of*

Gretel: Look Hansel! A candy house!

Hansel: Let's eat it!

Gretel: Great idea!

We approach the correct gingerbread house that's all creepy on the inside.

Me: *takes backpack off* I believe I can fly!

Aang: I can fly!

Saphira: So can I!

Aang: Are…are you superman?

Saphira: No! I'm you friendly—

ATLA cast: *snickers*

Saphira: —neighborhood—

Sokka: Ooh! She's in reality spider man!

Me: *clubs him with frying pan*

Saphira: —airbender!

Aang: Oh.

Me: Now, there are two bedrooms. One for me, and one for you.

Rest of them: What? Why do you get a room to yourself?

Me: Uh, _because_, I'm the host, and I have important business to attend to while our house is getting tented—Sokka. *stares at him*

Sokka: Hey! It was _Momo's_ fleas that infested the house, not me!

Me: Anyway, there's safety in numbers…right? I don't believe that this house is haunted, but for you sissies, I gave you a room to yourself. *picks up backpack and hauls into the other room, slams door and locks it*

**STYLE CHANGE!**

During the first hour after Kitty had locked herself into her room—alone!—everything was calm. The light slowly fading outside decreased visibility in the room, but no one dared turn on the light, for wires were sticking out of the light switch, and they all new from Sokka's experience that it is not a good idea to touch wires sticking out of the wall.

Aside from subtle noises that made everyone jump now and then, nothing excited happened. Finally, Sokka's wavering voice broke the eerie silence. "What do you want to bet Kitty lied to us about how awful this place is?"

"Half my sundae," Saphira replied with pride.

Aang yawned. "You know, just incase, one of us should take watch while the rest of us—" He paused to yawn again. "—should take watch while the rest sleep." Aang rubbed his eyes. For some strange reason, fatigue was swallowing him up like one of those stupid un-chewable pills, even though Aang hadn't done that much today.

"Okay, Aang. You start," Liah said. She curled up next to Sokka's Dora night light, which at this point was the only thing other than starlight illuminating the room.

"Don't worry Aang, we'll stay up with you," Katara said. Aang didn't hear her. He was fast asleep. The rest found their own eyelids drooping and fell asleep one by one like a plague, until only Zuko remained.

Zuko grumbled and went to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. When he came back, Katara had disappeared. Zuko quickly looked around, spilling coffee on himself.

"Ouch!" he shouted.

Saphira and Liah woke with a jump. Saphira's eyes fixed on Zuko, and she calmed herself down.

"Oh, it's just you!" she said.

Katara ran in from the direction of the bathroom. "Ghost!" she yelled and started to try and kill Zuko with a pitchfork.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Girl, calm down! We have more important things to do than killing Zuko!" Saphira said.

"We do?"

"Liah, stop being so mean. And we do. Katara, where the **_hell_** did you get a pitchfork?" Saphira said.

"Pitchfork?" Katara looked down at her pitchfork, realizing for the first time what she was holding. "Uhh, I think a picture gave it to me," she said.

Zuko, Saphira and Liah would have started questioning her, but a scream interrupted them. The three stared at each other, begging with their fear-filled eyes for the other to disprove their fears.

"That sounded like it came from Kitty's room," Sokka, who had woken up to the scream, said filling the silence. At these words, the power went out. Everyone, except Aang, whom they couldn't wake up, scrambled down the hall to Kitty's room.

The door creaked open as Liah's hand approached it. Everyone but Toph gaped at each other in horror. Toph chuckled. "I opened it with my earthbending," she said.

"Ohhh," the rest said before entering.

They heard a giggle, and looked around for the owner. Toph swore she heard a whisper: "More victims!"

The shutters and door slammed shut, rendering the room completely dark. Even thought the floor had metal on it, Toph reported that her metal bending was not working. Zuko tried to fire bend for light, but found his powers dampened too. Katara tried to water bend, but the result was a newly drenched Toph mistaking Saphira for Katara and punching her in the gut.

Sokka announced, "I found the light switch." All but Toph (for obvious reasons) were surprised to see that the lights didn't come on.

"The power's out, Smart one," Toph said.

Unluckily for them, their light problem was solved. You may be thinking, "Well, how's that bad news? They can see now!" It was bad news because the light source was Aang's illuminated tattoos as he tried to kill them with a knife.

Aang didn't do any damage, for the first person he went for was Liah, who grabbed it from his hand and sunk it handle-deep into the wall.

With the knife-problem solved, Katara went and calmed Aang down. He gasped as his eyes returned to grey and he clutched Katara, sobbing. "I-I'm so sorry! I tried to stop it, but the angry spirit… it…it possessed me! I'm sorry! I had this dream. I was talking to this guy with a tweed jacket, a tweed hat, and pin-striped pants. He told me to leave, but I said I couldn't. He said, 'Fine! If you don't leave, I'll make you leave: the hard way.' Then he ran at me. Before I could move, he filled my insides, and then…well, I woke up, but it was like I was watching myself. **(A/N: Eidolon attack! JK)** I went into the kitchen, grabbed the largest knife I could find, and went after you guys. I-I'm sorry," Aang cried into Katara's robes.

She calmed him down and assured him it wasn't his fault and they forgave him. The onlookers mumbled, "Yeah."

Five minutes later, the lights flickered on. A headless Kitty lied with where her head should be facing the foot of the bed. Kitty's head was mounted on a stake on the wall. Surrounding her head in what everyone hoped but new probably wasn't red ink was, "You are next."

Everyone except Saphira and Liah ran out of the room. Saphira and Liah had grabbed Kitty's body and head and run after them.

TBC!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You skipped to the end didn't you? I know you did. I said not to! Y'all gonna meet the actual author in the next episode.**


	18. Episode 19 The End?

Episode 20

Skip to the funeral.

Liah: *crying* It was a mistake to go to that haunted house!

Saphira: *also crying* I wish we had taken a warning from our predecessors!

A blonde girl who looks distinctly like Kitty comes up to the coffin and puts a note in before closing the coffin.

Liah: HEY! I WAS GONNA DO THAT! I'M HER BEST FRIEND!

Kittyaceres: (or, preferably, the REAL me, but I can't call myself that, you'll find out why) I'M HER CREATOR!

Liah: AND HER DESTROYER!

Kittyaceres: I—

Aang: This is a funeral. Stop screaming.

Kittyaceres: As I was going to say: I'm sorry about that. I would have never sent you to that haunted house if I didn't know I was about to kill Kitty off.

Gaang: (shocked) YOU KNEW?

Kittyaceres: *facepalms* No, I was just going to scare you a little. My hands have a (waffly waffle waffle) Mind of their onw. **(A/N: See what I mean? I try to keep it under control, but if I write Liha instead of Liah one more time, I'm going to scream.)**

Sokka: Oh. Well, I have some things I want to discuss with you.

Kittyaceres: **(almost wrote me there.**) You want me to stop making you out of character, huh?

Sokka: Yes.

Kittyaceres: Sorry. Due to issues with Netflix and my tv, I am inable to watch ATLA, so it's been a long time since I've been able to refer back to keep you in character. I have been _trying_ to keep you in character lately, though.

Sokka: I have two words for you: Dora. Nightlight.

Me: Plus, pee-wee brain, it's _funny_ when you are extremely out of character.

Saphira: *giggles* It is.

Liah: Especially when it's Zuko that's out of character.

Me: Anyway. I'm here to give Liah a choice.

Toph: Hey, Kittyaceres, isn't one of your main rules not to kill off main characters?

Kittyaceres: Yeah, otherwise I would have killed off Zuko or Sokka or Katara, or Saphira, or you, or Liah, or Aang off by now.

Each of the people I named: (so pretty much everyone) Whaaaa?

Kittyaceres: So, anyway, Liah. Do you want to be the host?

Liah: Uh, um, let me think about it.

Kittyaceres: If you don't, it might be the end of the show, unless I can find a new host that would match up to you or Kitty.

Liah: I'll decide.

Me: Okay. Now, I need to write an Author's Note that is up to you! *points at camera, meaning it's up to you viewers!)

End—for now or ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short, but I am seriously thinking about ending the show. I need you guys's votes to whether I should end it or not. I have so many other fanfictions that I need to keep up with. If I get enough votes to continue, then I'll try to continue it.**


	19. Episode 13--just kidding episode 20

Episode 20

Me: (Liah) Hi. It's me Liah. I've decided to become the host for all one of you that actually reviewed.

An evil laugh rolls over the house.

Me: Oh, crud, what was that? *lights hand and checks all rooms* Hey! Weirdos! Time to start the show!

Sokka: NO! If Saphira doesn't have to show up, then neither do we!

Me: *drags him downstairs with the rest* Now, which one of you guys were laughing?

Gaang: *looks at each other confused*

Zuko: I think you're confused, Liah.

Me: No! I heard laughing!

Toph: Yeah, but it was you, wasn't it?

Katara: Oh no. Saphira's not pranking us is she?

Me: No, Saphira has a job to go to.

Aang: You don't think it's the… ghost, do you?

Me: I hope not. Anyway, it's time for Kitty's wake, that's why I've called you all here. *snaps fingers and food appears on tables* Oh I love these new powers. Kittyaceres, you should have killed off Kitty years ago!

(Sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties. Please enjoy this author's message while we fix them.)

Kittyaceres: R.I.P. Missy 2014—2014

!

!

!

(That's snow falling)

(We now return you to Avatar Randomness Comedy.)

Me: (with a black eye) *opens door*

Mourners: *walk in and start doing whatever it is you do at a wake*

Knock-knock!

Sokka: I thought this was all of our guests.

Zuko: *opens door warily*

Mourner wearing black dress and black veil so you can't see her face: *walks in* I have a speech prepared. Is it okay if I say it?

Me: Okay…?

Mourner: *walks up to "stage" area*

Me: Everyone, we have another speech!

Mourner: I have just two things to say.

The REAL me: *rips off veil* WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!

Everyone: Kitty?!

The REAL me: No, her clone, Missy. Of course it's me Kitty!

Me: But…but you're dead!

The REAL me: No, I killed Missy so I could go on vacation.

Aang: Who's Missy?

The REAL me: I made a clone of myself, magically aged her to twelve and then killed her. I waited until dawn and then slipped out the window to go on vacation. Oh, Liah? Give me back my title!

Me—I mean, Liah: Sorry.

Me: (Kitty) Thank you. Now, unless you really want to mourn a clone that lived for less than an hour, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Mourners: *leave*

Me: Now, excuse me while I get out of this death trap—I mean dress. *zips into room and puts on real clothes and comes back out of room*

Me: Liah, while I was on vacation, I took care of your dog. Did you know dogs poop a lot when you feed them a bunch of fiber? *hands out shovels*

Sokka: I hate you.

Me: You should. I am pure Evil.

Me: *eats huge sundae as Gaang, Liah, and Saphira pick up mountains of dog poop*

**(A/N: HAPPY LATE-APRIL-FOOL'S-DAY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Who hates me now? *dodges spears, arrows, swords, fireballs, etc.* Hey! A lap-top? Really? It's mine now! Ha-ha!)**

Two hours later after everyone went through the disinfecting elevators from Doctor Who. (**Look it up)**

Katara: You owe us!

Me: *still very slowly eating sundae to torture them* You want some?

Gaang+Liah: Yes!

Me: Too bad. *eats really slowly* Mmmm. MMmm. MMMm. MMMM.

Sokka: *rocking in little ball on the floor clutching ears* Noo! Stop torturing me!

Aang: That's not very nice.

Liah: *disgusted with me* You love the icecream, but you're not _in love _with the ice cream!

Me: Mmmm. MMmm. MMMm. MMMM.

Liah: *rolls eyes* You're hopeless.

Katara: EEww! Stop licking the bowl!

Me: *pauses licking bowl* What, I love my icecream. *continues to lick*

Toph: Now, are we going to England or not?

Me: Hmmm, I guess we could go to England now.

Zuko: Whoo! Stonehenge here we come!

Me: *apparates us all to Stonehenge*

Toph: Whoo! I love destroying things! *makes Stonehenge crumble to ground*

Rory: (the Roman) *draws dagger and comes out of the ground* Who are you?!

Katara: Uh…

Sokka: Whoaa! I need to get me a dagger like that. *starts killing butterflies with his imaginary sword*

Zuko+Liah: Ohmygoshhe'sreal!

The rest of us: (except Sokka, he didn't notice) *faint*

Rory: Uh…I'm gonna go now. I have a box to protect. *disappears and reappears really angrily* Okay! Which one of you stole the Pandorica?!

Toph: *standing in front of box picking nose* Don't look at me. I'm just an ickle blind girl. I think Sokka took it.

Sokka: Die! Die! Die!

Rory: *points at Sokka* Him?

Me: Yeah, because a blind girl is going to know who you're pointing at.

Rory: Er…the guy saying Die?

Toph: Yeah, him. Or it was Scarface, but I'm pretty sure it was Sokka.

Rory: *goes after Sokka and Zuko, completely oblivious to the fact that Toph shouldn't know Zuko has a scar*

Toph: Oh! It might have been Hair-loopy-girl or the chick who acts like she's all in control.

Me: HEY!

Rory: *goes after me and Katara*

Toph: There are two more suspects: The bald guy—

Aang: Don't call me that! (see episode 2)

Toph:—or that other girl who wants your autograph!

Liah: *stops looking for pen* Wait, me?

Rory starts chasing everyone except Toph.

Toph: *hauls Pandorica away and recreates the "Melon Lord" scene*

Three hours later.

Me: Toph, say you're sorry to the nice centurion.

Toph: You're sorry to the nice centurion.

Me: No, to the nice centurion, say "I'm sorry"

Toph: Kitty's sorry.

Me: APOLOGIZE TO HIM NOW BEFORE I WHIP YOUR F***ING A**!

Everyone: 0.0 Whoa…

Me: Sorry…

Toph: (freaked out by me) I apologize, Ror'.

Rory: No prob, To. See you next Saturday for Bingo.

Zuko: You two play bingo on Saturdays?

Toph: Uh, yeah.

Me: What? I play Twister with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Hermione, Harry, and Ron on Sundays.

Aang: You're cheating on us?

Katara: Shame on you! Leave now, and never return.

Me: Fine! I don't need you! I'll start another show with those guys, and we'll have more fun than you ever did! *leaves, stranding the Gaang in England*

End.

Will the Gaang ever get back to America? Will I actually start another show? Does Toph actually play bingo? Yes. Maybe. No.


	20. Episode 21

**A/N: Revenge of the Siamese twins, next! I wanted to write another chapter first, but I couldn't think of anything, so I did another Chatbox.**

**Digi-fan-Capp: No. It would be awkward. Very awkward. Oh, and NO WAY IN HELL AM I GIVING UP ON THIS! I'VE ALREADY RE-WRITTEN IT LIKE THREE OR FOUR TIMES!**

* * *

><p>Me: To the—<p>

Saphira: Can I say it? Please?

Me: Fine.

Saphira: To the internet!

On Chatbox! (I got writer's block!)

KiTluvr745: k, by Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Hermione, Ron, Harry. It's okay that you don't want to do the fanfiction. You were wise. Get it? LOL.

BlondeOwl111: Yeah, I get it. Not that funny.

BlondeOwl111 has logged out.

HermioneGranger has logged out.

ChudlyCannons#1 has logged out.

Protector has logged out.

KiTluvr745: Wait, Harry, I want to tell you a joke!

_#BoyWhoLived_: What?

PercyJackson16453: I wanna hear this.

KiTluvr745: Knock Knock.

_#BoyWhoLived_: Who's there?

KiTluvr745: You Know.

_#BoyWhoLived_: You Know Who?

KiTluvr745: Right behind you.

_#BoyWhoLived_: Not funny!

_#BoyWhoLived_ has logged out.

PercyJackson16453: I thought it was funny.

KiTluvr745: Why do u have so many #'s in ur name?

PercyJackson16453: Apparently, a lot of fangirls/boys but mostly girls make their names that, so when I tried it provided me with that number.

KiTluvr745: Huh. Can you do me a favor?

PercyJackson16453: What?

KiTluvr745: I'll email u the deets, just incase anyone sees.

PercyJackson16453 has logged out.

KiTluvr745: *sighs*

KiTluvr745: [insert kissy emoticon here]

KiTluvr745: [insert horrified emoticon here]

KiTluvr745: Thank goodness no one saw that.

KiTluvr745: Well if im all alone, i mit as well leve.

Computer: Your chat invites have been sent.

CraZGirl789 has logged in.

CraZGirl789: we doing the CHATBOX day? Awesomely awesome

KiTluvr745: didnt u get kicked off last time?

CraZGirl789: [insert thought emoticon] memory fails me.

KiTluvr745: when is evry1 else coming?

Arbndr112 has logged on.

QueenK143 has logged on.

Sokkasm!86 has logged on.

Firelord77 has logged on.

AirPrankstrSA12 has logged on.

BlondeOwl111 has logged on.

Arbndr112: who r u, AirPrankstrSA12?

QueenK143: Dunno.

Firelord77: Toph?

AirPrankstrSA12: I'm Saphira! Thank you very much.

Sokkasm!86: If you're not Toph, where is Toph?

BlondeOwl111: WHO do you think I am?

KiTluvr745: Annabeth, stop that.

BlondeOwl111: But it's funny!

DedCloneback2life has logged on.

QueenK143: Who is that?

DedCloneback2life: Who WAS I, you mean.

CraZGirl789: Are you…Missy?

DedCloneback2life: Was I? Yes. But then Kitty had to go and chop my head off. Coulson found me. I'm back.

AirPrankstrSA12: NO, STOP IT! STOP IT! GO BACK TO DEAD!

DedCloneback2life: I was never dead.

Firelord77: 0.0 Plot twist!

Sokkasm!86: has just peed her pants.

Arbndr112: Sokka, rn't u a boy?

Sokkasm!86: has just peed his pants.

BlondeOwl111: You people are weird.

KiTluvr745: Say's the girl whos dating her second cousin.

AirPrankstrSA12: We need 2 go 2 Missy's house and kill her so she stays dead.

DedCloneback2life: Who says I'm still alive?

QueenK143: u did

DedCloneback2life: The process idn't quite work.

DedCloneback2life: I'm a [enter ghost emoticon here]

AirPrankstrSA12: AAAAHHHHH KILL HER NOW!

Firelord77: Okay, u do it, since u want to go near that thing.

Arbndr112: Guys, isn't it mea to take away the life of someone who just got it back?

…

Sokkasm!86: You like her, don't you?

Arbndr112: NO! SHUT UP SOKKA!

CraZGirl789: AANG LIKES MISSY AANG LIKES MISSY AANG LIKES MISSY AANG LIKES MISSY AANG LIKES MISSY AANG LIKES MISSY AANG LIKES MISSY AANG LIKES MISSY AANG LIKES MISSY AANG LIKES MISSY.

Firelord77: Liah y u being so quiet?

Firelord77: Nvm.

KiTluvr745: It would be weird if you liked Missy. Especially because

DedCloneback2life: I'M PERCY!

BlondeOwl111: Hi!

AirPrankstrSA12: Kitty, u orchestrate this?

KiTluvr745: Yup.

AirPrankstrSA12: I am severely angry at you.

Sokkasm!86: Are you Saphiraly angry?

DedCloneback2life: Sokka, that's not punny.

AirPrankstrSA12: u ppl r idots.

AirPrankstrSA12 has logged out.

KiTluvr745: Gulp [insert gulpy emoticon here]

KiTluvr745 has logged off.

DedCloneback2life has logged off.

PercyJackson16453 has logged on.

PercyJackson16453: Hi!

BlondeOwl111: That was 2 funny Percy.

CraZGirl789: That was mean.

PercyJackson16453: That was Kitty's idea.

QueenK143: That was a great prank idea.

Sokkasm!86: That was way cool the way Saphira believed u!

Firelord77: The next person to say "that was" is gonna get a fist in the kisser!

…

Arbndr112: That

Arbndr112: Was

Firelord77: Don't you dare!

Arbndr112: Like

Firelord77 has logged out.

Arbndr112: Carp!

Arbndr112 has logged out.

CraZGirl789: spmr I [[; Jr a[w;;xjwxl?444444444

QueenK143: Whaaa?

CraZGirl789: Sorry, my hands slipped.

CraZGirl789:dont u ppl hate spellcheck?

BlondeOwl111: r u sure u have spellcheck?

CraZGirl789: Not rlly.

AirPrankstrSA12 has logged on.

AirPrankstrSA12: Sorry 'bout that.

Sokkasm!86: #scared. Where's Kitty?

KiTluvr745 has logged on.

KiTluvr745: gcdfui7c lko ypoiu sdsaphni8eras! !

PercyJackson16453: Girl, u need 2 learn how 2 type! Im dyslexic and I can type!

KiTluvr745 has logged off.

KiTluvr745 has logged on.

KiTluvr745: Okay, now I'm on Toph's tablet.

QueenK143: y couldnt u type?

KiTluvr745: What are fighting again he damaged my hand so badly that I had to wrap them up in bandages in so now I am yes I can't type because I have no use of my fingers

PercyJackson16453: Now I'm convinced she can't talk.

KiTluvr745: Stupid Siri

DedClonebacktolife has logged on.

AirPrankstrSA12: Not funny, Percy.

PercyJackson17453: I'm right here.

KiTluvr745: If you're Persi then who's that

PercyJackson16453 has logged out.

BlondeOwl111 has logged out.

KiTluvr745: What was that about

DeadClonebacktolife: OH MY GOD MY BRO'S SINGING "IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL" AND SUBSTITUTING LYRICS TO INSULT ME BY CALLING ME A NERD!

KiTluvr745: Kitty Sarah (supposd to say Kittyaceres? it was so far off I just wanted to translate)

DeadClonebacktolife: No, a hacker.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In my opinion comedy is the only thing Siri might be good for: "In my opinion comity is the only thing Siri might be good for" **

**How do I get you to understand me clearly?: "How do I get you to understand me clearly" **

**"Best buy" (that was me yelling at my brother to stop humming while I try to talk to Siri) **

**Are you deaf or something, woman?: "Are you deaf or something want"**

**Translation: Siri is useless.: "Translation Siri is useless"**

**Siri: Well, now, now.**

**Bro: Well I'll be durned. I can't believe you felt that way about Siri. She was the love of my life.**

**WHOA! AND I THOUGHT _I_ HAD NO LIFE! JK, that was him being silly, but it's still a direct quote.**


	21. Episode 22 Return of the Siamese Twins

**A/N: [EDIT] If you wanna see something really funny, go to the bottom of my profile. True story! If you're reading this on your phones *cough* Saphira *cough* sorry!**

* * *

><p>Episode 22 (get why I waited until now?)<p>

Grundy: Kitty! Hurry up!

Me: Ugh! I can't believe I'm being forced to dress like…_you_.

Grundy: It's one of the basic rules of TwinCon!

Me: Yeah, but—wait, no it's not!

Grundy: But, all the other twins will be dressed alike!

Me: The last time we ever wore matching outfits was for a family reunion when we were three.

Grundy: Just do it!

Me: *goes and changes into blue jeans, a green shirt, red converse and my Thing 2 hoodie* Happy now!

Grundy: TwinCon is in two hours, and the convention hall is three hours away! We're going to be late!

Me: Okay, but first I have to—

Saphira: Whoa, they've got the Thing 1 and Thing 2 jackets. What's going on?

Aang: It's not…Return of the Siamese twins, is it?

Me: Don't be foolish. (little do I know)

Zuko: *walks into room* Who's this?

Me: This is Grundy, my *pretends to touch uvula* twin.

Sokka: *throws hands up in air and freaks out* NOO! IT'S THE RETURN OF THE SIAMESE TWINS! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BEFORE YOU GET A TWIN TOO!

Me: SOKKA! We are actually ferternal twins! We're going to TwinCon. No, you can not come, it's only for twins.

Sokka: I don't want to go.

Me: I'll make sure to take my picture with any Siamese twins we meet. Just for you.

Toph: Please don't.

Me: I have got my camera!

Grundy: Yup! (whispered to me) Why don't they like Siamese twins?

Me: Long story.

Later at le convention.

Grundy: Look! It's those two twins from that episode! (the fortuneteller!)

Me: Hi, Poi! Hi Ping!

Poi: (or Ping) Hi, Kitty! Good year for twins!

Me: You think that about every year, don't you?

Ping: (or Poi) Yup!

Molly: (one of my OC's. you'll see in two months.) Hi! You were right!

Emma: I can't believe Dad actually got rid of you, Molly!

Me: *wanders around looking for Siamese twins*

Me: *walks up to boy-girl Siamese twins* (oh how stupid I am. This is what the other Siamese twins were) Can I get a picture?

Siamese twins: No.

Me: Fine. *wanders around some more*

Molly+Emma: *run up to me conjoined and freaking out* Kitty!

Molly: Stay away from the boy-girl conjoined twins!

Emma: They'll do this to you and Grundy!

Me: Oh, I thought you guys accidentally magically conjoined yourselves.

Molly+Emma: No, that woud be stupid.

Grundy: *walks up to me with blue shirt on and Thing 1 hoodie around waist* I found some of those conjoined twins you were looking for.

Me: You did, you did you did you did you did you did you did?

Molly: NO! They're going for you now!

Me: What?

Emma: Nevermind.

Grundy: *drags me over to conjoined Poi and Ping*

Me: *takes picture* What happened to you?

Poi and Ping: WE DON'T KNOW!

Conjoined Fred and George Weasly: *running around* AAAHHH! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!

Conjoined Travis and Connor Stoll: *running as well* SERIOUSLY! Run for your lives!

Fred and George: *stop in front of Molly and Emma* (to Molly) Why do you have the same name as our mum? And the same hair? Are you our mummy?!

**[Hmmm, Author's note to self: Change Molly's possible love interest to Arthur…]**

Random Whovian: *runs screaming*

An hour later….

Every set of twins dressed identically: *end up conjoined*

Me: Why are we saved?

Siamese twins: You two are not dressed the same. There was nothing we could do to change you.

All the newly conjoined twins: CRUD!

All the unjoined twins: Yaay!

Molly: Wait! I have an idea!

Fred: What is it, mum?

Emma: We have magic too! *Molly and Emma clap their hands and everyone is restored*

Sokka: Shouldn't we do something about them?

Me: *jumps back and screams at top of lungs* HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

Sokka: You never, know, I could have a twin.

Me: Oh, really?

Sokka: YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY FANFICTION WRITER OUT THERE!

Me: *fake shock* I'm not?

Sokka: No! That is an arrogant way of thinking.

Me: *facepalm* Sokka, when I was younger, my mom wrote Harry Potter fanfics ON THIS VERY SITE!

**(A/N: True story. MUAHAHA! The legacy get's passed down! Don't go looking for them though, my mom deleted them, and I'm pretty sure she was hinting that they contained explicit material… plus, she wrote them when I was like…three…so…)**

Sokka: Wow.

Me: Anyway, this is a place for twins only.

Sokka: I know that! That's why I wore the shirt. *points to "I have a twin someplace" shirt* Plus, one of those other fanfiction writers I was talking about earlier might have given me a twin.

Me: That'll be the day.

Siamese Twins: HELLO? TRYING TO GAIN WORLD DOMINATION HERE!

Me: Yeah, yeah—wait what?!

Siamese Twins: You heard me!

Katara: *shows up out of nowhere* Hi! I'm a Gemini so I belong here!

Toph and Meng: We know we look nothing alike, but our voices are identical, so we belong here too!

Zuko and Iroh Jr. (from LOK): Us too!

Aang and Korra: Well, we're the same person so we belong here as well!

Aang: (kinda under breath) Although, one of us is wimpier than the other!

Korra: I know, you are really wimpy.

Aang: *facepalm*

Me: Y'all just jealous that you're not twins unlike me!

Castor and revived Pollux: (or is it the other way around? I don't care enough to know) Hi! Sorry we're late!

My mom's friend's sister and sister who had died in the womb but is alive now: Hi!

Two twins from school: HI!

Two more twins from school: HI!

Two MORE twins from school: HI!

[Break while I think up more twins that I actually know…]

Those twins from that creepy tv show/movie/whatever it was that say, "Come play with us": Come play with us.

Robbie and Ray from _The Magic Half: _Hi! We're here to break Miri's glasses again!

Miri from _The Magic Half_: NO!

Nora and Nell from _The Magic Half:_ Hi!

…

MIri: Where's my twin?

Me: Oohh, you see, we already have a twin named Molly…and your twin is technically not your twin, and she's still in 1935.

Miri: *squints eyes because Robbie and Ray broke her glasses again so she's not wearing any* Grr.

Molly: *snaps fingers*

Emma: *claps hands*

The No-longer-Siamese twins: What have you done to me!?

Emma and Molly: We have made you good and separated you.

The No-longer-Siamese twins: Oh, yay. *link their new arms and skip off into the sunset*

End.

**A/N: I know, cruddy ending. DEAL WITH IT!**

**If you don't know what _The Magic Half_ is, that is so sad. It is such a great book…that is about twins and glasses! Ha, great for me! It made me feel good about wearing glasses—NOTHING! I didn't say anything about wearing glasses!**

**Kitty: Admit it, you're as blind as a bat!**

**Me: (the Real me) *takes glasses off and holds hand a foot from face* No, my hand isn't fuzzy. *backs hand away an inch* Hup, now it is!**

**Yeah….I'm really blind. Not that it matters.**

**Actually, I read _The Magic Half_ in like, third grade, so I want to read again. You know what's weird? There's this whole deal with both Miri and Molly wearing glasses, but on the cover, neither girl is wearing glasses. Either those girls are Nora and Nell, or the cover artist messed up.**

**In other news, Episode 13 is officially finished! I can post it now, but I won't. If I post it before June 13, either I end up going to my cousin's wedding or I'm quitting. So…all my OC's (one of the ones mentioned before) say hi and see you on June 13! Absolutely certainly!**


	22. Episode 23

**Episode** 23

Me: *holds up picture of horse*

Zuko: Does this have a point?

Me: What is it?

Toph: I DON'T KNOW!

Me: *holds picture in hands so I can clap, and I do*

Toph: *falls over backwards*

Aang: What have you done?

Saphira: *shakes Toph*

Toph: *doesn't move with eyes closed*

Saphira: You killed her!

Liah: Killing your own clone is one thing but a canon character is another!

Me: *holds up three fingers and slowly puts down one at a time* Three, two, one.

Toph: *gets up with eyes still closed*

Me: *holds up picture again* What is this?

Toph: *opens eyes* *screams at top of lungs*

Everyone but me: What? What is it?

Toph: Zuko…I knew you had a scar, but that's HUGE!

Me: *cracks up*

Toph: I mean seriously, you're a scarface!

Everyone but me: *looks around confused* (whisper) What's going on?

Toph: Dude! It goes out to your ear!

Me: OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH! I didn't give you sight to make fun of Zuko.

Katara: Toph, you can see?

Toph: *looks at room* WHY DO YOU HAVE FRENCH'S MUSTARD STENCILLED INTO THE YELLOW WALL?

Me: Okay, okay, that's enough.

Liah: (whispering to Toph) It's not something we ask about. No one can quite understand the complexities of Kitty's brain.

Saphira: (whispering to Liah) That's an understatement.

Me: Shut up! Six days!

Liah: To what?

Saphira: *singsong* NO-thing!

Me: *holds up picture of horse* What is this?!

Katara: It's a horse.

Me: *turns picture*

Sokka: WITCHCRAFT! *runs from room*

Toph: Cooolll!

Katara: How'd you do that?

Aang: *turns head to look at it like horse then back and then sideways and back and…you get it* It's got to be the same picture.

Liah: I think I've seen one of those before…

Saphira: Oh, is that one of those magic pictures things?

Toph: Coool!

Me: Why can't the rest of y'all be more like Toph?!

End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SIX DAYS! *does jig***

**Six days until I go to California's Great America. It's an amusement park. Saphira, she's in my band, so we're going together, so that's why I had her know about it.**

**Saphira: So wait, I'm not a figment of your imagination?**

**No! And neither is Liah.**

**Liah: Who am I based off of?**

**I can't say, because this is the internet. Just be glad you and Saphira aren't the same person.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go plan my day at Great America! *clutches map from last year* First we'll go on the swings, then the star tower, and then... (the camera breaks out because it fell to the ground because the author bored the cameraman to sleep.)**

**P.S. I hope the long Author's Note (even though most of it is bragging) makes up for the short eppie!**


	23. Episode 24

Episode 24

Me: *reads the itinerary for TOMORROW! WHOO!* WHAT?!

Katara: *rushes in* Are you okay? Do you need First Aid?  
>Me: o.o No. I'm fine, thank you.<p>

Zuko: I heard a scream.

Aang: Is everything alright?!

Sokka: I didn't say that I love My Little Pony!  
>Everyone: *looks at him strangely*<p>

Liah: *coiugh* Fangirl *cough*

Saphira: *rolls eyes*

Toph: Kitty, you interrupted my peaceful nap for tomorrow!

Me: *squints eyes* What? You're not coming with me and Saphira.

Toph and everyone else but me and Saphira: Oh yes I am!

Me: You sure about that?!

Aang: Kitty, everything alright? You are still going…right?

Me: I'm going, but not everything is alright! *stuffs paper in his face* LOOK AT THIS! IT'S AWFUL!

Aang: I can't see anything.

Me: *pulls paper away from his face* (and I quote) 5Am-departure from school.

Toph: WHAT?! But the park doesn't even open until 10 AM?

Me: Okay, here's the battle plan: at four am, Liah, you use your awesomely awesome fire powers to burn me awake, and when that doesn't work, Katara you douse me awake, and when that doesn't work, Toph, you whisper in my ear, "your brother's pregnant." Got that?

Liah, Katara: Affirmative.

Toph: But that means I have to get up at four too!

Me: *thinks* (out loud) Too bad.

Saphira: What do I do?

Me: You suffer the same torture from Zuko, Aang, and Sokka.

Katara: But Aang's an airbender. **(had to put that in… [repeat of the blonde joke epic fail {see A/N}])**

Everyone: *EPIC FACEPALM*

Aang: Katara, YOU taught me waterbending…remember?

Katara: *blinks* Oh…yeah…

Next Day-

Toph: (to me) Your brother's pregnant!

Me: *wakes up* WHAT?! JEROME (**Okay, I finally figured out what my brother wants to be called. Jerome=Grundy**) WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?

Toph: *laughs hysterically, (**like I am)***

Meanwhile…

Sokka: (to Saphira) Your brother's pregnant…

Saphira: *snaps awake* BUT I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER! ALL I GOT IS TWO USELESS SISTERS! **(Sorry!)**

Later after competition performance…

Me: *eating yummy peanut butter quackers* Want one?

Saphira: *grimaces* Ew no.

Me: 0.0 You don't like peanut butter crackers?

Saphira: Uck, no.

Me: *stuffs crackers down her throat*  
>Amusment Park Cop: (APC) You know these two? *holding Toph and Zuko (she finally gets her field trip…)*<p>

Me: Yes…

APC: You come with me too.

And this episode ends with an APC dragging Saphira, me, Toph, and Zuko out of the Great America.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now...for the Blonde Joke epic Fail...**

**Teacher: (to my bro, who happens to be blonde, but that doesn't matter) You wanna know how to drown a blonde?**

**Jerome: (who is my brother, but name still changed!) Okay. (probably thinking of me at the time...)**

**Teacher: Put a scratch-'n-sniff sticker at the bottom of her pool.**

**Smart, blonde girl: But how would she breathe?**

**True Story, unless Jerome was lying... -.-**

**I am writing another one of these kinds of things! It's a PJO/Marvel X-Over/Collab, with my brother, MarvelGuy323, a.k.a. Jerome. It's called Jerome and Kitty and Other Things. Just so you know... he's really bad with summaries. Yeah, anyway, it's on his account, so you actually have to put Jerome and Kitty and Other Things into the search engine. I'm pretty sure that it won't end up looking like a link where y'all reading this, but who knows?**

**Sokka: You're traitoring us?**

**Me: Anyone else have a bad case of De Ja Vu? (probably not...)**

***Flashback***

Percy: Let's keep saying Truth so Kitty will be swayed to stop traitoring.

***End of Flashback***

**I was trying to read a Harry Potter book during that episode's production...**

**Percy: BUSTED!**

**Me: What you looking at? I'm not the character in your fanfic!**

**Kitty: (from fanfic mentioned above, so me.) Percy, leave my other form alone, or I'll shave you...again!**

**Jerome: 0.0 RUN!**

**I'm just gonna go now.**

**Toodles!**


	24. Episode 25

Saphira says something.

Episode 25

Me: *FACEPALMS OF THE EXTRATERRESTIALKIND (E.T. PHONE HOME!)*

Saphira: What?!

Aang: I can not believe you just said that.

Liah: Don't you know what it means?

Saphira: No, tell me.

Liah: *does a bunch of vague, unintelligible hand signals*

Katara: *facepalms*

(A bunch of stuff happens and we don't realize Kitty getting kidnapped)

Liah: Okay, I'll just tell you what it means. *****opens mouth to speak*

Zuko: Whoa! This is a K+ fanfic!

Liah: *whispers something in Saphira's ear*

Saphira: *eyes widen in horror* I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!

Jerome: *appears out of nowhere* Guys! An extra-terrestial showed up in my room! We have to take him back to *dramatically pauses, turns head to side and waves hand* his planet Sorry, we have to take _her_ back to _her_ planet.

The E.T.: *bent over, wrinkly person* E.T. kill Jerome!

Jerome: *kneels down next to E.T.* E.T. wanna call home?

The E.T.: E.T. call chiropractor!

Jerome: *nods stupidly* Okay, we'll get you home. Your spaceship is in orbit. We'll find a way to contact them.

Sokka: *looks* This seems familiar.

Toph: Like a scene from E.T.?

Sokka: MMM, no.

Katara: Like what will happen to you very soon? (because he's an alien?)

Zuko: Ooh! Or to my sister!

Sokka: MMM, no…

Azula: HEY! *****

Someone: *hits her over the head with frying pan*

E.T. (the real E.T.): E.T. phone home!

Jerome: Shuddup!

Gollum: *starts chasing shiny fake ring through room* My precious!

Anakin Skywalker: *runs after Gollum suspiciously wielding lightsaber*

**MAY THE FOUTH BE WITH YOU!**

Liah: *swoons* The nerdiness!

Toph: We need to build a flying bicycle!

Sokka: Wasn't E.T. the one who enchanted the bicycle?

Suki: *screams* I'm dating a nerd!

**(Sadly, if I ever get a boyfriend, they'll probably be yelling that too…)**

The E.T.: E.T. make brethren abduct Jerome!

Yoda: Cruel, you are.

**MAY THE FOUTH BE WITH YOU!**

Half an hour later while we make Zuko, Sokka, and Aang construct a bicycle from scratch when we could have just bought one from the store.

Jerome: *puts the E.T. in basket* Up, up, and away! *he climbs the bicycle up a mountain from Close Encounters of the Third Kind.* GAhhh! This is a mash-potato mountain!

WE climb up the right mountain, Jerome gets captured, and I conveniently fall into a chiropractor's office where I can get my spine reallined.

End.

SORRYIT'SABADENDINGMOM'SGONNAKICKMEOFFBYE!SHE'SSUCHAJERKANDI'MABOUTTOGETGROUNDED!


	25. Episode 26

**I actually did have writer's block. But, as you can see, it quickly wore off.**

Toph: I'm BORED!

Me: And I have writer's block!

Random Announcer: (RA) Don't you hate when you have writer's block?

Aang: *innocently* What's writer's block?

Me: YES!

RA: You poor souls. Introducing the story creator!

Saphira: That sounds like a bad idea…

Zuko: Let's give it a try!

Katara: *spins the wheel*

Paper: *pops out of the slot*

Toph: *plucks and hands to me*

Me: (reading) On a cloudy day you get a sunburn faster than on sunny days.

Liah: That's a boring story.

Sokka: And it's not even true!

Me: Yes it is!

Sokka: No it's not!

Me: Yes it is!

Sokka: No it's not!

Me: Yes it is!

Sokka: No it's not!

Me: Yes it is!

Sokka: No it's not!

Me: Yes it is!

Sokka: No it's not!

Me: Yes it is!

Sokka: No it's not!

Me: -.- BRB

Twenty minutes later while I get my internet to work.

Random Website: **You may have heard this: "you can get a sunburn just as quickly on a cloudy day as compared to a sunny day". In many cases this is ****completely false. On an overcast day, especially an overcast rainy day, the amount of UV reaching the surface is significantly reduced. Any overcast conditions ****will reduce UV radiation reaching the surface. With this said, partly cloudy conditions do NOT reduce the sunburn risk much. Some people make the mistake of ****staying outside longer when there is cloud cover. This increased time can make up for the fact there is less UV radiation reaching the surface. This mistake is ****worst on a partly cloudy day.**

Me: Huh.

Sokka: I TOLD YOU SO!

Liah: You can still get a sunburn. **With this said, partly cloudy conditions do NOT reduce the sunburn risk much.**

Toph: That still didn't make us an interesting episode. You liar!

RA: I count twenty lines of story.

Toph: This thing's just a random fact spouter.

RA: Oops! It seems I've given you the wrong one!

Liah: *spins wheel on new…thingy*

Paper: *pops out of slot*

Toph: *plucks, hands to me*

Me: (reading) It is a sunny day. Zuko and—OKAY, LET'S NOT DO THIS STORY.

Zuko: Why not?

Me:0.o *continues reading the story* Because this is a K+ fanfic, and this story has explicit fight scenes. *crumples *

Saphira: *pulls another story* Ooh! I like this one!

Me: What is it?

Saphira: *clears throat for too long*

Aang: *snatching paper from her hands* Give me that!

Saphira: Uh, EXCUSE ME? I can't, seeing as you just SNATCHED it out of my hands!

Aang: (reading) At twilight—

Liah: TWILIGHT? DESTROY THE TWILIGHT!

Aang: *runs*

Me: *hits everyone with a frying pan*

Ten minutes later

Sokka: Owww…why'd you hit me?

Katara: Or me?

Toph: Or me?

Saphira: Or me?

Zuko: Or me?

Liah: Or me?

Me: *facepalm*

Saphira: *takes paper and reads* At twilight, a green ray sweeps through the land. It turns anything hit by it into green goop. The only one saved is the now green B.O.B. and (s)he fires a harpoon at the UFO releasing the ray. (S)he finds out that the one responsible is actually a psychotic Barbie doll.

All: *laugh*

Barbie Doll: *as she runs through the room* I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Green B.O.B: *oozing after her* Whatever you say, honey.

Toph: *jaw drops* This thing tells the FUTURE!

End


	26. Episode 27

Episode 27

Toph: *facing a clear glass*

Me: *walks past*

Toph: *shrieks* I'M SO UGLY!

Me: 0.0 YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME UGLY; YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT—

Two big security guards: *drag me away*

Zuko: Okay, who gave Toph sight again?

Aang:*sudden realization* Did we ever take it away?

Liah: I thought we did.

Katara: *looks through script for last three episodes* It doesn't say anything…

Sokka: I thought we didn't have a script!

Toph: We don't; we write them afterwards. Or at least…I do, now!

Liah: *quickly hides tape recorder* Revenge is sweet.

Toph: What's that supposed to mean?

Liah: *sing-song* Nothing.

Saphira: *runs in* Guys! I just realized! We never take away Toph's…oh, you know.

Zuko: Yeah, we know.

Me: *is escorted back in the room*

Aang: Run for your lives! She's smiling!

Me: Today's opposite day!

Sokka: *holds up all but his middle finger*

Me: Well, that's not very nice.

Saphira: How do you know about that?

Me: I wouldn't tell anyone that. It's mean. I feel so much regret that I made that up during someone else's performance.

Liah: I think it was on Facebook.

Saphira: *gasps* Kitty! We're famous!

Me: No! We're fa-mouse! *giggles hysterically*

Everyone: *looks at me sideways* What is wrong with that girl?

Me: Don't you mean, what is Right with that girl? *hehehe*

Saphira: Wait, Sokka, you have a Facebook?

Sokka: Yes. *holds up Uglies to his face*

Saphira: *facepalmies!*

Me: No! That's not Facebook, Facebook is what happens when I read!

Laughs are shared around.

Toph: *gasps* I know what's wrong with her!

Katara: What?

Toph: They did to her what they did to Jet!

Tris: Uh, no.

Toph: *crosses arms* You think you got a better explanation?

Tris: They did to her, what they did to me in… *looks away dramatically* Insurgent.

Me: Oh shucks. It's not going to last five hours is it?

Tris: You're not Divergent are you?

Me: Uh, no….

Tris: Then, no.

Me: WHOO-HOOO!

(five hours later)

Me: And then, when the cherries were ready, me and my brother would climb up into the trees and pick them! One time my mom made a cobbler!

Everyone but me and Liah: O.o She's gone crazy!

Liah: She's not gone crazy! Besides…I miss those cherry trees… wait, when did your mom make a cobbler?

Me: *ignoring her* Yeah, we had to move…

Liah and I: *hug each other* WE NO LONGER LIVE NEXT TO EACH OTHER!

Zuko: *throws up* Ew, emotion.

Katara: *whacks him with a frying pan*

Sokka: You guys used to live together?!

Me: Uh, no. We used to live next to each other, but then Liah moved a long way away to go to school, and I moved to another town.

Liah: *smiling because I missed an important detail* Now she practically lives at my house during the summer.

Saphira: Wait, if you live really far away, then why did I see you in—

Liah: Shuddup!

Jerome: *does that sassy girl thing* That is MY line!

Liah: Shuddup!

Jerome: NO! YOU shuddup!

Me: *facepalm* **(wasted line, just because Liah actually is a girl)**

Toph: So, I'm just going to go now before any of you can take away my sight…uh, bye!

Me: No! We wouldn't do that! It's mean!

Toph: I like drugged Kitty! She's nice, and the only one who has the power to give me or take away my sight.

Liah: *whispering to Toph* You have until the drugs wear off.

(five hours later)

Sokka: *trying to rip out hair from his now-bald head* OH MY FREAKING GOD! IF I HEAR ANOTHER FREAKING CHERRY TREE STORY, I WILL COMMIT SUICIDE!

Me: Okay! How about… an apricot tree story?

Sokka: x_x

Me: My dad had an apricot tree in his backyard and every summer we get yummy apricots! One year we went on a camping trip during the ripe season and when we got back, the apricots were all mushy and bad.

Sokka: *trying to put machete through chest* Why. won't. this. Work?

Aang: We can't die! If we died, Kitty'd be sued and then the comedy would be unable to continue!

Zuko: 0.0 *jumps off a cliff* *appears in room with a poof* Darn.

Toph: We can't end the show! Then my sight will disappear!

Gaang: *continuously tries to commit suicide*

Me: (aware, yet oblivious of the attempted murder) You know what's weird? Now there are plums growing on that apricot tree. In a few years, there might not be any more apricots!

Sokka: Oh No! (note the sarcasm)

(five more hours later)

Me: And then one day, my dad took me to the back yard and you know what was there? An al—OH MY GODS THEY DRUGGED ME! WE MUST KILL THEM! SOKKA USE YOUR FREAKING MACHETE FOR SOMETHING USEFUL LIKE KILLING THE DRUGGY AMITY—

Two security guards: *drag me away, yet again*

(fifteen hours later while the above repeats itself, but with different boring fruit tree stories)

Me: Hey, Liah, remember when we were out by the cacti **(yes I had cacti)** and you got the needles in you and you had to take a bunch of showers?

Liah: *yawns largely* You had the cacti needles in you too.

Me: Yeah, it was stupid of us. We used to pass through the cacti to sneak into the neighbor's yard. We were such evil little girls.

Sokka: Not much's changed.

Me: Yeah.

Toph: Do you have any MORE boring tree stories to tell us?

Me: Well, let's see, I told about the cherries, the apricots, the almonds **(PRONOUNCED A-MINS not OLMINS by me. Do me a favor and read it that way, even if you solely believe it's wrong) **the apples, the kumquats, the oranges, and the cacti, so…no. Wait, I had a lemon tree, I believe. Yeah that's all the fruit trees. Now to the big pine tree that separated Liah's house from mine!

Everyone: (groans loudly)

Me: Fine! You have been up for thirty hours. Go to sleep, but just know I'll draw mustaches on you if you do.

Everyone: *clapping and cheering* KITTY'S BACK! YAY! Oh, wait…Kitty's back! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Me: *goes up to bed while they run to random countries in the world*

Next morning…

Me: (looking in the mirror) [**bleep-bleep!] (get it? Like roadrunners meep-meep?)**

Mirror Me: Oh thank goodness! They didn't write a mustache on my forehead!

Me: 0.o

End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long! I got Wattpad, so yesterday I was working on that all day. I have two stories up, if you want to see them. One of them's already up here, but I might delete it, since it doesn't really belong to a fandom, just me and my friend messing (hmm, that looks wrong. Joking!) around.**

**Clarity on my mid-story A/N:**

**1. You will see in a later episode on that one. Zuko and Aang are fighting over Katara. *nods apprieciatively***

**2. I did have cacti, did not put them there. Me and Liah actually used to pass through them very carefully to sneak into the neighbor's back yard. Nowaday's, because I no longer live in that house, we sneak through the gigantic hole in Liah's fence. **

**3. A-mins or a-mind is the country-style of pronouncing almond, so your argument is invalid.**

**4. If you don't know who Roadrunner is, first off: x_x you are so deprived! Look up Looney tunes Roadrunner and coyote on youtube. You shall no longer be dead to me.**


	27. Episode 28

**A/N: Looking back at the last episode, I meant to put face instead of forehead! Oops.**

Episode 28

Me: Yay! Oh, Toph, I forgot to do this in last episode, so: *takes away sight*

Toph: *hops up and down* **[bleep-bleep!]** *runs away quickly*

Me: Saphi—RA! Go get that girl!

Saphira: *legs turn into a big circle as she chases Toph*

Me: Now, time to do something I'd like to call the rubbing of faces.

Jerome: Oh —

Me: *rubs a paper in his face* (singing) I gots free entry to the fai-ar! I gots free entry to the fai-ar! A-and you do-on't!

Zuko: What's this about free entry?

Me: I'm going to the fair! For free!

Sokka: That's not fair!

Me: Have YOU been trying to keep up a 3.9+ (even though you only need 3.0+) GPA all year?

Sokka: *thinks about year*

Flashback!

Scene 1:

Katara: Sokka! It's time for school!

Sokka: *sleeps on couch pretending not to hear*

Scene 2:

Kya: Sokka! Do your homework!

Sokka: *sleeps on couch pretending not to hear*

Scene 3:

Hakoda: Son, get your lazy butt out of bed and go to school! You've missed all but one of the days and not turned in any homework!

Sokka: *moves to couch, pretends to sleep and not hear*

Flashback over.

Zuko: I'm going to guess no.

Aang: Isn't Kya dead?

Sokka: How did you see that?

Liah: Even Toph saw that.

Me: Ooh! Let's see how Toph and Saphira are doing!

Us: *gather around laptop* it shows a desert.

Me: How'd they get to the desert!

Toph: *bends down at waist to eat birdseed*

Saphira: Yes! *races toward Toph*

Toph: *stands up* Bleep-bleep! *runs*

Trap springs on Saphira.

Saphira: *has sullen look as she drums her fingers on the cage*

Screen darkens

Me: Oh, that's just cruel. Zuk-OOOO! Go be Wiley Coyote!

Saphira: *comes back* Doesn't he know that Wiley Coyote never wins?

Me: Shhh. That's the point.

Watching Zuko chase Toph

Zuko digs a hole in the middle of the road, buts a tiger in the bottom, covers it with a convincing A.C.M.E. rug and puts birdseed in the middle of the rug, and then runs.

Toph: *stops for birdseed without falling*

Zuko: No! *runs up*

Toph: Bleep-bleep! *runs away*

The rug under Zuko falls, but Zuko remains in his spot for only long enough to drum his fingers on the air, then he falls into the pit with the tiger.

Screen goes black.

All: *laughs out louds*

Watching Zuko again chase Toph

Zuko is standing at the top of a chasm with an A.C.M.E. wrecking ball connected to a beam that connects the chasm. Below, a road runs through the chasm.

**In this case, ACME means Anti Cyrus, Miley entity. We don't want to _torture_ Zuko…more.**

Toph: *nears chasm*

Zuko: *lets go of wrecking ball*

Toph: *stops just in time for wrecking ball to pass and continues running*

Wrecking Ball: *swings around and squashes Zuko*

Zuko: *climbs out from under ball somehow unhurt* *drums fingers on wrecking ball with sullen look on face*

Screen goes black.

Me: I wonder what he's going to try next.

Katara: I hope it's one where he doesn't get hurt.

Everyone: *looks at her strangely*

Liah: Don't you _know_ what cartoons are?

Sokka: (stupidly) Yeah, Katara!

Aang: *slaps him* Don't diss my girlfriend!

They get into a fight.

Me: Break it up ladies, you're both beautiful! **(hah, I just made a me! none of you shall know my name, unless you REALLY like .)**

They drag me into the fight, and, I, being the great fighter that I am, lose.

Me:*pulls glasses out of eyebrow* Sss, ooh! Oh come on! My eyebrow finally grew back from last time!

Sokka: *clutching broken arm and leg* When's that happened to you before?

Me: I'm really bad at baseball. It was the first practice, too.

Aang: (strangely, perfectly fine) Well, I think we all know who the winner of _that_ fight was!

Saphira: Aang, aren't you all about peace?

Aang: He dissed my girlfriend, and she called me a girl!

Liah: *giggles* Weren't you played by a girl in the Ember Island Players version of your lives?

Aang: Shuddup!

Jerome: *does that sassy girl thing* That's MY line.

Saphira: X( Whoa, de ja vu!

Jerome and Aang: Shuddup!

Sokka and I: *look at Katara expectantly*

Katara: What?!

Me: Nevermind. Let's let the PROFESSIONALS handle this.

Two trips to the ER later.

Saphira: Come on! Let's watch Zuko try to catch Toph again!

We sit around laptop.

Aang: Whoa! This is too crowded!

We go to an empty movie theater.

Everyone: Thaaat's better.

On screen.

Toph freezes midrun and the caption says: Toph (a.k.a. blindius earthbenderius)

The screen goes again to stop Zuko midrun, and the caption says: Zuko (a.k.a. scarfacedius idiotius)

Zuko fails to catch Toph so he goes to plan two.

Zuko: *stands on the side of the road dressed in an ACME female roadrunner costume*

Toph: *stops, cocks head, then runs before Zuko could catch her*

Roadrunner: *stops, cocks head, wolf-whistles, and chases Zuko all over*

Screen goes dark.

Me: Hmm, I don't remember that working out that way last time…

New eppie!

Zuko breaks a bridge and puts a big canvas in front of it. On the canvas he paints a bridge leading across the chasm. Zuko snickers as he hides.

Toph runs into the canvas, but instead of falling into the chasm, she runs across the bridge.

Zuko: What!? *runs into the canvas, rips it and falls*

Zuko storms into my house.

Zuko: Stop injuring me!

Kittyaceres: What? That's how Roadrunner and Coyote cartoons _are. _Get over it.

Wiley Coyote: *nods sadly*

Kittyaceres: See?! Now, [censored, for it is my name and the internet must not know of my name] forth out of my house. **(hah, I'm a verb)**

Zuko and Toph: (are poofed into movie theater*

Me: So, how'd you enjoy the trip?

Toph: It was fun!

Zuko: It was HORRIBLE!

Me: I'm glad you liked it.

Zuko: For that I shall name you!

Me: If you do, I will honestly kill the crud out of you and resurrect you so I can kill you again, and then I'll do it over and over until I get bored.

Zuko: Can I say your nickname?

Me: No. And just incase you do…

End.

Me: *buries Zuko in the ground some time later*


	28. Episode 29

[**A/N: Kitty's name is **Sabbarigythmphtmly Stmthiophoeiacphf.]

* * *

><p>Episode 29!<p>

VolcanicNP has logged on.

Whovian has been logged on.

ATLAbender has been logged on.

ATLAbender has logged on.

Zutaralord has been logged on.

8Sarcasm6 has been logged on.

Firelord77 has been logged on.

SAPranks1333 has been logged on.

Zutaralord: Help, help help! I can't change my name back!

ATLAbender: Zuko, I bet you don't even want to change your name back, do you?!

Zutaralord: I'm not Zuko!

8Sarcasm6: My name!

SAPranks1333: We can all guess who you are, Sokka.

8Saracasn6: I didn't change it!

Whovian: I didn't change my name, but I like it the way it is!

Firelord77: Why didn't my name get changed?

ATLAbender: The spirits didn't care enough.

ATLAbender: HOW RUDE!

Zutaralord: Aang, are you bipolar?

ATLAbender: No, why?

Firelord77: You just typed one thing and then took it back. That hurt my feelings too.

8Sarcasm6: Okay, everyone post their names. Sokka!

ATLAbender: Aang!

ATLAbender: Aang.

SAPranks1333: Saphira.

Whovian: Aa—I mean, Liah.

ATLAbender: Were you about to say my name?

Whovian: No.

Firelord77: Zuko!

…

Whovian: Kitty, Katara, you out there?

Zutaralord: I didn't want to say my name, because it would make my Aangy think I liked Zuko.

ATLAbender: Oh, Katara, you didn't change it yourself, so I don't mind.

Zutaralord: Oh, Aang, that's so sweet. I love you!

ATLAbender: Well, actually…

Whovian: Where's Kitty?

8Sarcasm6: Hold up, there's two Aangs, so the ruder one is obviously Kitty!

ATLAbender: I'm not Kitty.

ATLAbender: What a dumb name anyway.

VolcanicNP: I can think of a worse one.

SAPranks1333: Kitty!?

VolcanicNP: My name starts with an S

ATLAbender: Saphira! Someone's impersonating you too!

VolcanicNP: And my last name ends with an F!

VolcanicNP: You guys have terrible memory, I know it.

…

VolcanicNP: Tick Tock, goes the clock now summer's gone away. SERIOUSLY, YOU PEOPLE ARE TAKING TOO DAM LONG!

SAPranks1333: Aha! You are Thalia from PJO!

VolcanicNP: Uh, no. Nice try, though!

Firelord77: I gots a guess who you are…

VolcanicNP: Doth thee wish to be buried again?

Firelord77: No Sir!

SAPranks: Zoë!

VolcanicNP: *facepalm emoticon*

SAPranks: No!

Zutaralord: Oh! VolcanicNP is Kitty!

RedGummyBear has logged on.

Megthewinner27 has logged on.

KiTluvr746 has logged in.

ATLAbender: Isn't it supposted to be logged on?

KiTluvr746: I'm unique.

VolcanicNP: Then why'd u steal my username?

8Sarcasm6: Then why'd you steal Kitty's username?

8Sarcasm6: o: Kitty?

VolcanicNP: Darn!

Whovian: Your name got changed, too?

VolcanicNP: What? No, I got bored with my old username.

Zutaralord: I think Aang did it.

ATLAbender: :O NO I DIDN'T DO IT! I LIKE MY OLD USERNAME!

ATLAbender: Besides, if this knucklehead did do it, I'm pretty sure your username would be Kataanglord, not Zutaralord.

ATLAbender: THANK YOU

Firelord77: Zutaralord has a better ring to it.

ATLAbender: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSTED TO MEAN?

ATLAbender: Zuko changed the usernames!

SAPranks1333: Change them back!

ATLAbender: CHANGE THEM BACK!

8Sarcasm6: Change them back!

Whovian: Change them back!

Zutaralord: CHANGE MINE BACK! CHANGE MINE BACK! CHANGE MINE BACK!

Firelord77: What? I didn't change them!

ATLAbender: Then why isn't yours changed?

Firelord77: Because, whoever hacked us didn't change mine.

ATLAbender: YEAH, IT WAS YOU!

Megthewinner27: Hold up. There are two Aangs, aren't there?

VolcanicNP: Yeah.

ATLAbender: No.

ATLAbender: YES!

ATLAbender: No.

ATLAbender: YES!

ATLAbender: No.

ATLAbender: YES!

ATLAbender: No.

ATLAbender: YES!

KiTluvr746: SHUT PU!

8Sarcasm6: You mean "shut up"?

KiTluvr746: *rolling eyes right now*

KiTluvr746: Meg was talking. Go on, Meg.

Megthewinner27: Thank you, KiTluvr.

Megthewinner27: Okay, since Aang just had a fight with himself, I'm guessing it's safe to say there are two of him.

ATLAbender: No, I'm seriously all alone. I'm just trying to make all of you think I'm crazy.

ATLAbender: DIRTY LIAR!

Megthewinner27: Anyway, one of the Aangs has capslock on. He, I think, is the real Aang.

ATLAbender: SORRY! I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS ON. Better?

ATLAbender: YES! I AM THE REAL AANG! I AM, I AM! IAMS!

RedGummyBear: Woof!

Zutaralord: Uh….

ATLAbender: I AM THE REAL AANG!

ATLAbender: NO, I AM THE REAL AANG!

VoclanicNP: Okay, Aang, remember yesterday, I taught you a song?

ATLAbender: WHICH SONG?

ATLAbender: YEAH, WHICH ONE?

ATLAbender: YOU TAUGHT ME LIKE, THREE.

VolcanicNP: The gummy bear song. Type it.

ATLAbender: OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR, YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR! I'M A YUMMY, GUMMY, FUNNY LOOKING GUMMY BEAR. I'M A JELLY BEAR, YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR! OH I'M A MOVIN', GROOVIN' JELLO-SINGING GUMMY BEAR. OH-A-OH. GUMMY, GUMMY, GUMMY, GUMMY, GUMMY BEAR.

ATLAbender: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, GUMMY BEARS ARE CHASING ME. ONE IS RED, ONE IS BLUE, ONE IS GNAWING ON MY SHOE. NOW I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE, 'CAUSE THE RED ONE HAS A KNIFE!

RedGummyBear: -_-

RedGummyBear has logged off.

VolcanicNP: The second one is the real Aang!

ATLAbender: I will have my revenge!

Whovian: Yeah, yeah.

SAPranks1333: We get revenge threats all the time. Liah swore her revenge on Toph in like, episode 6, and it's what, episode 30?

VolcanicNP: Actually, it's episode 29.

ERROR, ERROR, THE CHATBOX HAS BEEN CLOSED.

End.


	29. Episode 30

Episode 30

Montague: Hello, people! I am your host today for Avatar Randomness Comedy. As host, I have decided to make a few changes around here.

Saphira: Isn't Kitty host?

Liah: Where is Kitty?

Saphira: And Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph or Zuko?

Montague: Kitty has been fired. *grins as he breaks the fourth wall*

[In the distance, we hear whoops of joy]

Liah: Hey! That was our fourth and final wall! Stop looking at the freaking camera!

Montague: My first change is the name. We are now known as That Show Without a TYRANT Host! (Oh and also a host with a constant name!)

Saphira: **(BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP SPOILER ALERT, SPOILER ALERT! NO BAD WORDS HAVE BEEN UTTTERED, JUST SPOILERS FOR EPPIE THIRTEEN! SO EXCITED! SO, SO EXCITED!)**

Montague: That was **(spoilers!)** *runs and washes mouth out* Ew, ew, ew, ew! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! *pours bleach down throat* AAAH! IT BURNS! *pours ammonia down throat* AAH! CHLORINE GAS! *flatlines*

Liah At least he died a peaceful death.

Saphira: Yeah.

Kittyaceres: (Me!) ARE YOU TWO KIDDING? I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN PHYSICAL SCIENCE YET, BUT CHLORINE IS A HALOGEN!

Liah and Saphira: A whaa?

Kittyaceres: It has seven covalent electrons. **(she says this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, I mean, any chemist would run for a hazmat suit if they heard someone choked on a halogen!)**

Liah and Saphira: Whaaa?

Kittyaceres: It's super reactive.

Liah and Saphira: So?

SUPER BORING SCIENCE LESSON TIME! (at least, boring to people who don't like science. Unlike me!)

Kittyaceres: Halogens have seven covalent electrons or, seven electrons in the outer-most electron shell. A complete outer-most electron shells has eight electrons. Alkali metals have the opposite problem. They only have one covalent electron, but that's not important. Halogens want that complete shell _badly._

Liah: 0.0 They're alive?! *runs*

Kittyaceres: *pinches bridge of nose* Whatever. Chlorine will rip the oxygen out of your lungs and react with it explosively. *grins*

Saphira: 0.0 :O Wait, this excites you? Monster.

Kittyaceres: *knits eyebrows* What's that supposed to mean?

Saphira: You like the thought of people dying from chlorine poisoning?

Kittyaceres: *facepalms* NO. I like chemistry. Anyway, *claps hands, and disappears*

Montague: *coughs up green gas and stands up* Aah! Chlorine! *runs*

One explosive hour later…

Montague: And now! Our cast! Up—

Sokka: *good imitation of my voice* Hey folks!

Montague: Next Toph!

Toph: *walking in* Who are you talking to? It's just us here. I think we all know each other. You should—

Zuko: *from behind curtain* A little too well!

Toph: You should introduce yourself.

Montague: We met in Thirteen!

Katniss and some District Thirteen Official: So did we!

Montague: *facepalms* I meant EPISODE Thirteen.

People mentioned before: Right. *disappears*

Montague: Up next: Zuko!

Zuko: Yeah, yeah, Fourscore and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great Civil War to test whether that nation, or any so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field—

Montague: You may go on if you name the battlefield.

Zuko: Gettysburg, PA war cemetery. We are met on a—

Montague: Hah! You're wrong! It was the Battle of Little Big Horn!

Oak RidgeCemetery, SpringfieldIL

Lincoln: *rolls over in grave*

Back here.

Liah: What kind of American are you?

Montague: No?

Me: *hops through gagged and tied up* MMM-mmm! [Translation: Evil!]

Katara and Aang: *come in*

Katara: First off, who else has de ja vu from that past scene?

Everyone but Liah, Saphira, Montague (who weren't there) and Me (who can't move): *raises hand*

Me: MMM-MM! [Translation: Evil!]

Aang: Wait, he's Irish?

Me: *shakes head*

Toph: British?

Me: *shakes head*

Zuko: German?

Me: *shakes head*

Katara: Chinese?

Me: *shakes head*

Sokka: Russian?

Me: *grunts loudly, shakes head, wiggles hand free, holds out sideways three, right side two, one, and forefinger and thumb, and points at Montague, trying to spell evil*

Liah: 3, 2, 1, loser?

Me: *spits out gag* NO! EVIL!

Sokka: *thinking* Evil…what country's that?

Me: *tries to facepalm*

Saphira: Wait, he tied you up?

Me: *slowly as if talking to a three-year-old* Yes. Now untie me.

Liah: *firebends ropes*

Me: *jumps around* Ooh! Ooh! Hot! Hot! Hot!

Once I'm able to move..

Police Officer: Okay, mister, you're coming with us.

Me: *waves* Have fun, Robert. See you for the premier of Episode Thirteen!

Tom: RevengE! I will have my revenge again!

*five seconds of silence later…

Me: *to Liah* 3, 2, 1, loser? That's not even close!

Liah: What? It was a guess!

Katara: That's what it looked like.

Me: *rolls eyes*

End.


	30. Episode 31

Episode 31:

Kittyaceres: *taps at cpu* What? I was expecting more "Who's this 'Montague' character?" Instead I got jack-nothing! Revenge! *picks up a pitchfork* Wait… I only know of a few readers. *puts the pitchfork down* Well, time for another episode!

MOST CREATIVE IDEA I'VE YET TO COME UP WITH! (in my opinion)

Episode 1: Hi, I'm the best one here…

Episdoe 2: What? NO!

Episode 1: Uh, yes I am!

Episode 2: I have Hogfarts and Baldemort! What do you have?

Episode 1: The creation of you.

Episode 3: Ooh, burn!

Episode 1: I'm better than you, too!

Episode 3: Yeah, how so? I bring knowledge to the readers of Harry Potter and Doctor Who.

Episode 1: I have all the ATLA characters.

Episode 9: Okay, WHOA. Guys, I think we all agree, I am the most best. I brought everyone's favorite character!

Episode 2: No, I did!

Episode 1: Actually, I did!

Kittyaceres: Whoa… so true…

Episode 1: Thank you.

Episode 2: *turns back* You would feel that way, Kitty.

Me: Uh, SORRY! Wrong studio. Has anyone seen studio three?

Kittyaceres: This is studio three.

Me: 0.o Whatever's going on, I don't wanna know. C'mon guys! We're getting icecream!

We: *leave*

Episode 13: (wearing clothes, stripper's bars, face pixilated, and voice modified) Hey, if I'm wearing clothes, why do I need the stripper's bar?

Episode 17: Because, you're *looks into the distance* Classified.

Episode 9: *about to pour bucket of glop on his head* Wait, what are you looking at?

Episodes 19, 20, 21: Oh..There's nothing better than trolling your readers!

(all the episodes swarm Kittyaceres)

Episode 9: Revenge! *puts the stuff on her*

Episode 26: Barbie's gonna get you!

Episode 14 and 22: (conjoined at the hips) *move like a zombie*

Episode 5: Let it snow, Let it Snow!

Episode 8: Epic Fail

Episode 28: Meep-Meep!

Episode 10: Happy Valentine's Day!

Episodes 19.20,21: April Fool's!

Episode 7: So gullible…

Episode 13: Happy Easter! (you'll see why…)

Episdoe 18: Let's go beat up Stonehenge!

Kittyaceres: OMG I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Me: *wakes up* (yelling really loud) HEY! EVERYONE WAKE UP!

Toph: Whaddya want?

Me: I just had a dream where all the episodes started arguing about who was the best!

Episode 24: Oh yeah? Who won?

Me: *screams so all the windows break*

The end.


	31. Episode 32

Me:*sits in recliner, falls through floor*

Random person: Howdy pardner! You're on "Howdy Pardner, You're on a Game Show!"

Audience: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Me: Wha?

Random person: Now to commercial!

Me: What's goi-

Commercial guy: "Howdy Pardner You're on a Game Show" is brought to you by, "Dr Sokka's Meat and Onion Gum" clinically proven to gross up your breath!

Munchkin: Follow the Yellow Brick Road!

Me: -ng on?

Sokka: *wearing fake moustache, hiding baseball under shirt, and speaking in cockney accent* Hello, ma'am, would you like to try some "Dr. Sokka's Meat and Onion Gum"?

Me: Why are you hiding a baseball under your shirt?

Sokka: To do this! *throws at target, and because I was unawarily sitting on one of those fallaway chairs, I fall into the tank*

Me: Sokka!

Suki: *walks through holding up a 1 sign*

Me: What's going on? Where am I?

Sokka: You're in a tank of water!

Me: Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Captain Obvious: You're welcome! And in a tank of water!

Me: *facepalms* *climbs out of tank* What's going on? Where is everyone?

Random Person: And we're back! Now, young contestant, what's your name?

Me: I'm twelve! That's not young!

Random Person: Time to start rolling!

Me: Wait, what's going on?

Random Person: *to the camera* Howdy, and welcome to "Howdy Pardner, You're on a Game Show!" Meet our newest contestant: Twelve!

Me: What is this, Divergent? My name's Kitty!

Random Person: Today, Twelve—

Me: Kitty!

Random Person: -will be riding a unicycle over a tank of—

Sokka: (with manic gleam in his eyes) Pirahana?

Random Person: No, Sokka, worse. Teddy Bears!

Me: Phew.

Random Person: With razor sharp teeth!

Me: What? I have to ride over the see of killer teddy bears?

Random Person: Yup! Have fun! *pushes me on rope bridge*

Me: *rides unicycle* I wish I had been sorted into Gryffindor!

Random Person: Oh, and if you get across in ten seconds you get a pri—whoop, nevermind.

Me: HELP! THE TEDDY BEARS ARE KILLING ME!

Random Person: Oooh, and Twelve—

Me: Kitty!

Random Person: -goes down! Oh well, I guess the cruise goes to me! Yay!

Me: *escaping Teddy Bears with shredded clothes* You know you've gone overboard if you say, "HELP! THE TEDDY BEARS ARE KILLING ME!" Now, tell….me…what…is…going…on!

Random Person: You've been kid—I mean, randomly selected to be on a gameshow!

Me: 0.o Where is everyone?

Sokka: I'm here!

Suki: I'm here!

Random Person: Well, Katara, Aang, and Liah are doing a brain game in studio one, and Toph, Zuko, and Saphira are playing Figure it Out in studio two…

Me: What are we playing?

Random Person: "Howdy Pardner, You're on a Game Show!"

Me: But what kind of game show is it?

Random Person: It's a fear factor/wild Japanese gameshow!

Me: -.- Yay. ***note the heavy sarcasm***

Random Person: That reminds me; we need to get you into the fatsuit while Sokka and Suki tackle the tightrope.

Me: Oh, are we going to have a mock sumo wresting competition?

Random Person: Mock sumo wrestling competition…No….!

Me: 0.0

Ten Minutes later…

Me: Wow, you guys are natural tight-ropists. *they both squeal over their cruise tickets*

Suko: Yeah, but explain to me why we're being picked up like we're giant wrecking balls?

Random Person: Surprise! The best one to sing Wrecking Ball gets immunity for the next…challenge.

Me: 0.0 We clawed,

Suki: We're chained.

Sokka: We try to escape in vain!

Me: We jumped, never asking why. *the chains start moving, hurling us at the walls* AAAHH!

Suki: We kissed,

Sokka: I fell under your spell

Me: A torture, no one can deny!

Suki: Don't you ever say, I could just walk awa—OW!—ay

Sokka: I will always loathe this.

Me: I can't live a lie,

Suki: I wish I was running for my life!

Sokka: We will always loathe this.

Me, Suki, and Sokka: We wish there was a wrecking ball! So it could break down this wall!

Me: All we want is to break this wall!

Sokka: Please let it wreck it! Wre-e-eck it!

Random Person: OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! You Americans are horrible at singing! None of you get the immunity, which you will wish you had!

Me: *swinging slightly* He says "pardner" and insults us by calling _us_ Americans?

Suki: I know, right?

Sokka: (as he swings past) It is a mock Japanese show…

Later…

Random Person: Open the cupboard, which may or may not have a boggart in it!

Servant: *opens cupboard*

Teletubbie: *walks out*

Me: *screams at top of lungs and hides behind Sokka*

Suki: It's just a teletubbie…

Sokka: *whispers stuff in her ear*

Suki: Ohhhh. *looks at me* Teletubbies, really? It's not like it's Barney, or anything.

Teletubbie: *screen turns on, showing the Barney show*

Suki: *shrieks and hides behind me hiding behind Sokka*

A big rubber mallet comes out of the cupboard and we all run shrieking for our lives.

Random Person: And the winner is

End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you're wondering why the beginning seems like a style other than mine, that's because I didn't write it. :) Yeah, I was looking through my documents, and I saw this one labelled, "Comedy." I clicked it open and saw an unfinished episode! Considering my brother (who wrote the first 9 1/2 lines) hasn't written Avatar comedy for over a year, I figured I'd finish it and publish it as my own. **

**So, Yeah, the first 9 1/2 lines credited by MarvelGuy323**


	32. Episode 33

Episode 33

Writer's Block. Why?!

Montague: REVENGE! MUAHAHAHAH!

Me: *bored tone* Yeah, whatever. *yawns loudly*

Sokka: It's SUMMER!

Zuko: Now we'll go swimming!

Everyone else: *agrees*

**Man, have I got writer's block or what?**

Saphira: Just go steal one of your brother's episodes again!

Me: I don't know, it's really obvious who's writing…

Zuko: How so?

**A/N: Me is Jerome in this next scene…**

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK!<p>

Ep 2 Pt III

Iroh (voiceover) previously, on Comedy Stars And Bacon

Johnny Depp: Acually I would like to be in your fanfic

Katara: ah this place has seen better days.

Leo: I came to audition since Percy went skchhh ahh drop into Tartarus.

*crash*

Me: ITS A BARNEY BLIMP! AHH RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Lefty: (teleports in with a flash wearing sunglasses and a fake beard) Yo! I just got back from lawn gnome summer camp! *sees Barney Blimp.* AHHHHH!

Lefty: I can turn people into alarm clocks watch *opens door, Kitty comes in and is transformed into an alarm clock*

*WOOF!*

Katara: What was that?

Theme Song: Bacon bacon comedy and stars! Its Comedy Staars And Bacon! Da da da da forget the rest and Momo has a nose hair!

Me: I have something to tell you.

Katara: What?

Me: I'M A ZOMBIE! *turns into zombie*

Katara: *screams and runs*

Me: *takes off mask* not really!

*WOOF!*

*big black dog comes out of closet*

Me: Duke! I forgot about you! Sorry!

Duke: *stands up on hind legs* Sup everybody, names Duke.

Aang: YOU HAVE A TALKING DOG!? NO FAIR!

Me: Aang you have a FLYING BISON. That flies. And is a bison. AND FLIES!

Aang: Big deal.

Me: you also have a TYPING LEMUR

Aang: who Momo?

Me: YEAH!

Aang: oh yeah!

Johnny Depp: do I get any lines in this comedy?

Me: you just wasted it.

Leo: BEEF AND CRAB PIES! YOU DONT HAVE A SINGLE TOOL IN THIS WHOLE DANG STUDIO!

Me: We have a talking dog.

Leo: let me repeat NO TOOLS!

Me: Let me repeat TALKING DOG!

Lefty: *in yard acting like a lawn gnome* I sense there is a comedic argument going on about talking dogs and lack of tools. Leo and Jerome!

Appa: *to Duke* I can talk too

Duke: *looks up at from rawhide bone with a quizzical look* Oh yeah! shhh

Sokka: GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH FIGHT!

*everyone starts throwing grilled cheese sandwiches*

Everybody: see you next time!

Credits

Writer: Momo

Prop maker: Momo

Set director: Momo

Producer: Momo

Director: Momo

Set and costume designer: Momo

Singer of theme song: Momo

Flashback over! (Me is Kitty again)

* * *

><p>Me: See?!<p>

Everyone: O.O

Aang: Who's Lefty?

Me: Eh, just this really funny comedy writer on Nick. Com. That reminds me, let see if she's started over again…No, but *screams* Only 36 messages! *faints*

Aang: *starts to fan me awake, but Sokka and Zuko pull him away and everyone leaves*

Lefty: *fans me awake still dressed as she was in flashback* Hi!

Me: Aah! No! Me no wanna be alarm clock!

Lefty: What? Ohh…

Me: *starts to run and bumps into Leo*

Leo: *opens mouth*

Me: *hands screwdriver*

Leo: *accepts*

Johnny Depp: Where'd Jerome go?

Me: Who cares?

Johnny Depp: Well, he is the host—ow!

Me: *rubs hand which I just used to slap him*

Theme Song: Bacon bacon comedy and stars! Its Comedy Staars And Bacon—

Me: *holds Momo's lips* Oh no it's not.

Momo: *nods*

Me: Now go away typing lemur.

Momo: *walks away*

Me: Sigh… writer's bl—

Lefty: *taps me on shuolder*

Me: What?

Lefty: *turns me into an alarm clock*

Me: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Johnny Depp: Yuck I hate alarm clocks. *turns to radio mode* That's better.

Me: *sings random song* That was Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. In other news, Lefty had better start writing her obituary because I'M GOING TO- *radio cuts out and another station plays…one that DOESN'T have talk shows*

Me: *waddles away*

Five hours later

Lefty: Okay, this just got boring.

**ZE EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK HAS GONE _AWAY! _(Pretty much, we're going in a whole different direction)**

Me: *sitting in house all alone* Hey, wait a second… it's over a hundred degrees out, and they went swimming _without_ me! Grrrrr… I'm bored.

Diesel: **(You'll see…)** Meow.

Me: *pulls out black balloon that was in pocket* *gasps* Idea! *blows up balloon, which turns out to be purple* *gasps* THEY CHEATED ME! Why I want a black balloon when I like purple better is beyond me, but THEY CHEATED ME! *ties balloon and uses to chase Diesel around*

Diesel: No! Stop it!

Me: Dude, have you even been to Jamaica?

Diesel: Uh, yeah?

Me: Where is it?

Diesel: In Africa?

Me: Uh, no. It's south of Cuba.

Diesel: That's in Africa, right?

Me: *facepalm* Never trust a cat to be smart.

Diesel: No?

Me: *puts Diesel in lap* Don't worry kitty, balloons are our friends. *puts his paw on balloon* See, it's not going to hurt you.

Diesel: *starts kneading balloon*

Balloon: *pops. loudly*

Diesel: *screams and runs out of room*

Me: Ow!

Sokka: *runs in soaking wet* I heard a gunshot! Are you okay?

Aang: (also soaking wet) *holds up finger gun* I'll get him, which what did he go?

Me: WHAT?!

Saphira: AANG'S GOING TO GET THE PERSON WHO FIRED THE GUN. WHICH WAY DID HE GO?

Me: *laughs* SPEAK UP! I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU! AND A BALLOON POPPED, GEEZ!

End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm bad at endings. Anyway, I want to work on a certain collab that I've been waiting for Jerome to commit to. Sigh. Bye, y'all! (P.S. Three days to Bad-Luck Episode! So excited! Hoppy Easter! [see what I did there?] LOL, the scene between me and Diesel actually happened. Poor kitty, I think I deafened him...) 0.0 must go check.**


	33. THE LONG-AWAITED EPISODE 13

**I present: EPISODE THIRTEEN! YOU GUYS ARE NO LONGER PUNISHED! Although, I did look at this story's stats, and no one read a couple of the chapters.(to name them: 15, 16, 17. 18, 19, 21. 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, or 30!** _It breaks my heart to see that!)_** -_- Any way, I totally forgot today was the thirteenth and I was listening to the radio, reading in bed, and then the talkshow host says, "It's Friday the Thirteenth!" and I'm like: (BLEEEP) I totally forgot! Gotta go upload! So, anyway, read away. I did make you wait a heck of a long time.**

* * *

><p>Episode 13<p>

Me: Okay! It's time for Episode 13! You may be wondering why it's me commenting on here and not some random narrator. First off: WE DON'T HAVE A NARRATOR! GET OVER IT! Second off: Last time I checked, this is a fanfiction, and I am an OC.

…

Me: Oh, you want proof? *bends camera to shreds*

Static

Me: *backs up from new camera* Sorry. Now, for our cast. I kind of made it a rule that all my crossovers have to be with Percy Jackson and the Olympians…so for our first guest star… Percy Jackson!

Percy: Hi…

Me: Next, Cora Benjang!

Cora: Hello! I am from one of Kitty's stor—

Me: No one cares! Next up: Ni-*checks Bluetooth* Oh, she couldn't come? Why? … I don't care if she's busy… Fine! She couldn't show up, so instead, next is Molly Shannon-Pierce! Daughter of Hecate!

Molly: It's just Shannon for now.

Me: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU? NO ONE CARES! Anyway, next is Albany Ramon. (she's female!) Daughter of Tyche!

Albany: Hi! I'm Albany! You knew that? How! Are you a stalker?!

Me: Uh…I just introduced you.

Albany: *suddenly bashful* Oh, I knew that. I'm going to hide in that corner now. *hides*

Me: Next up: Oliver Roth!

Oliver: Hello viewers. I have agreed to (blah, blah, blah)

Me: *wakes up when head hits shoulder* Wuuuuh?! Sorry, next is um…me?! Oh, the Doctor who fanfic. Welcome Kitty!

Kitty: (me, LOL) Whooo!

Oliver: I think…I think I'm gonna go now. Bye!

Gale: (who was supposed to be here) Bye!

Me: Okay, then. Now that our cast is set, let's go kick out the predestined cast.

Percy: Hey! I'm the only guy here!

Me: Fine, *goes to book with bunch of names for fanfics* Welcome back Oliver!

Oliver: *appears in puff of electric blue smoke* So close!

Me: And, since you are still outnumbered, welcome: Albany!

Albany: I'm right here!

Albany: (male version though) I'm Albany!  
>The two Albany's: *argue over who's actually Albany*<p>

Me: Just so you know, Albany is a unisex name! Fine, Male Albany, your new name is…uh *checks book again*…Virgo.

Virgo: (previously Male Albany) Try again.

Me: Uh… Afton?

Afton: (who's actually from Molly's story) NO!

Afton: (previously Virgo) I like that, but the other Afton doesn't, so try again.

Me: Ugh! … Valerie!

Valerie: THAT IS NOT A GIRL'S NAME!  
>Oliver: You should like it. It means strength.<p>

Valerie: Strength *takes proud stance*…I still want it changed.

Me: Oops, I marked it Male. You are now Lucas. Happy?

Lucas: (previously Valerie) I can live with that.

Me: What do you want to be called?

Lucas: Ronald.

Me: Whatever. You are Lucas.

Lucas: That's good.

Kitty: That was weird! I'd rather be warning Silurions about the comet, right now, though.

Me: Well, if you're gonna be like that. *waves hand, Kitty disappears*

Albany: Where's the chocolate?

Me: Chocolate!? NO CHOCOLATE FOR YOU! CHOCOLATE IS THE ONLY CURE FOR YOUR BIPOLAR!

Albany: Uh, yeah, that's why I want chocolate.

Molly: *gasps loudly* You are bipolar?

Albany: Yeah. Stop looking at me! You're scaring me.

Molly: *tries to turn away* I'm sorry! It's just so hard!

Albany: YOU WANT SOME OF ME? HUH? DOO YAH? DOOOOOO YAH?!

Percy: Yeah, there's no doubting she's bipolar.

Albany: Aw, thank you! Was that not a compliment? You wanna go!? I'll beat you up! I will! I swear!

Percy: No!

Albany: I know a lie when I hear one, and that was definitely a lie.

Azula: I am a two hundred year old, 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings. (I added the 200 year old part)

Albany: Wow! That is so cool!

Me: *knocks Azula out with frying pan* Ah, frying pans, secret to the success of any comedy.

Percy: She was lying wasn't she?

Albany: Don't ask me, I'm terrible at detecting lies.

Percy: *facepalms*

Me: Okay, y'all, I'll be right back…stuffing the original *sees an angry Liah* I mean stuffing y'all into a closet!

Ronald: *previously Lucas* (Basically, if you see a boy who has not been introduced, it's really this guy. LOL.) Wait…what?

Me: What? Are you deaf?

Ronald: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WOULD YOU REPEAT THAT?

Me: *facepalms*

Switch to where Original cast is.

Me: Okay guys!

Saphira: Can't we postpone this until tomorrow? I have a bad feeling about posting on Friday the Thirteenth.

Me: Nonsense.. it'll be – *sees chocolate* NOO! WE GOTTA KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ALBANY! *runs and grabs chocolate while a safe falls in the spot where I had been two seconds before*

Sokka: Kitty, I think Saphira's right.

Me: Release the black cats!

Two grey tabbies painted black: *come up to me and purr*

Me: No! Diesel, you're supposed to terrorize them!

Diesel: (one of the cats) *talks with Jamaican accent* I'm hungry, mon.

Short interception while I feed my cats and lie down because I think I'm hallucinating:

Cabbage man: Are you tired of tramps destroying your cabbages?

Person who's never seen a cabbage before: Yes!

Cabbage man: Well I have a—

Me: *hits him with frying pan* Even in a dream sequence, there is no commercials!  
>Me: *wakes up* Huh, what a scary dream. *gets out of bed*<p>

Anvil: *falls on bed*

Me: Hi guys! I'm feeling better!

Gurney: (the other cat…I feel like giving my cats weird names. Oh and I do know what a gurney is, thank you very much)(in Australian accent) Oh, are you?

Me: *screams and pushes cats into a closet*

Molly: Your cats can't talk, that was me making them talk.

Me: Grrrr.

Rest of imported cast: *walks in*

Percy: So… exactly why are we here again?

Me: Weren't you paying attention while I was giving you that long, boring speech about today's episode?

Percy: I'm freaking ADJD.

Everyone: *looks around confused*

Percy: I mean, ADHD.

Everyone: Ohhhhh.

Liah: *walks up to me, blushing* Who's that?

Me: He's—

Annabeth: He is TAAA-KEN! *slaps Liah*

Me: *steals her knife while she's not looking*

Annabeth: *gives Percy a kiss before leaving*

Liah: Ow... *rubs cheek* That guy looks nothing like Logan Lerman.

Me: I know right?

Sokka: Wait a second…you struggle writing in lines for all of us…You wouldn't.

Me: Do you _know_ me?

Sokka: She's gonna replace us!

Toph: *hugs an armchair* NO! I WON'T LET YOU!

Me: Guys, relax! It's like Spongebob. Not every episode has Patrick in it, and he's Spongebob's best friend.

Katara: Kitty, you include us in EVERY episode.

Me: Not Anymore!

Aang: *blubbering* W-w-w-what?

Me: HAPPY FLRA!

Saphira: Flra?! You mean Flarg?

Me: Yeah, but I don't feel like having my other ocs destroy the studio, and the amnesia needs to be last so you guys don't go around spoiling it for my audience.

River Song: *walks through* Spoilers! (You all know what that's about, anyway.)

Me: Get out of here!

For the first four hours of Flra!

Me: Okay, I wanted to do this traditionally, but I also wanted my cast to be alive.

Katara and Molly: Please tell me F stands for Fashion.

Liah and Zuko: Please tell me F stands for firebending!

Everyone else: PLEASE TELL ME IT DOESN'T STAND FOR FART!

Me: It does.

Everyone else: Nooooo!

Me: Anyway, I hid whoopee cushions everywhere. Have fun! See you in four hours!

During the four hours of F, all you can hear is annoying whoopee cushions from everywhere in the house.

Me: HI guys!

Trevor: That was totally mean!

Me: I didn't think it was

Molly: You are downright cold.

Me: Now you don't get to go on a quest ever!

Molly: Did I say cold? I meant…uh…hot?

Me: 0.o

Molly: 0.o No! I didn't mean it that way! I meant nice.

Me: Uh, sure. Anyway, L has started! This episode is over!

Albany: What? But we're just starting L!

Me: Yes! We're just ending it!

Percy: Yes!

Me: It's great that you're excited about ending the episode.

Percy: Really?

Me: Yes.

Three hours and many broken friendships later…

Molly and Albany: *glaring at each other* Grrr.

Cora: (to Percy) I used to think you were a cool older brother, but you're awful.

Percy: I hate you too.

Me: Guys! Lying hour is over!

Everyone: *stares at me*

Oliver: Wait, you were lying?

Me: Yup! Lying to spoil friendships during L of Flra is fun!

Everyone: *kills me*

Me: I'm okay! Now! It is time for Ranksgiving!

Molly: I watched this! We get a feast!

Me: Yeah…sure.

Oliver2 (Mr. No-Name): I saw those non-cool-show people—

Oliver1: *knocks him out*

Albany: *leaning over Montague* No! What were they doing?!

Me: I made them cook for us.

Albany: *still leaning over Montague* (I like that name) B****, why didn't you tell me!?

Me: Albany, would would you like some chocolate?

Albany: I hate chocolate!

Oliver and Ralph: *stare at each other* (whispering) Women.

Molly: Didn't you beg Kitty for some chocolate earlier?

Flashback:

Albany: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Me: NO! THIS IS A COMEDY! YOU ARE BIPOLAR AND YOU SHALL REMAIN THIS WAY FOR THE REST OF THE EPISODE!

Albany: *puppy dog eyes* But, but, I wove chocwate!

Me: Not going to work.

End of Flashback

Albany: Oh yea—I don't remember any su—oh, wait, I think…no.

Aang: For Kitty! *hands me plate*

Toph: For Percy! *hands plate*

Katara: For Cora! *hands plate*

Sokka: For Molly! *hands plate*

Zuko: For Albany! *hands plate*

Liah: For Oliver! *hands plate*

Saphira: For what's-his-face! *hands plate*

Us: *eat gross stuff and barf*

Random Girl from School: *holds up an orange making it talk* As you can see, I am not wearing any pants. (this actually happened.)

Me: 0.o

Ryan, Owen, and Jessica (Jess): *parade in* Y'all were having a party without us?!

Zuko: Dang girl! How many OC's do you have!?

Me: Let's see. The ones I haven't introduced to you are as of the time that I actually finished this are: *counting on fingers* (LOL, I don't have enough fingers!) Ryan, Owen, Jess, Nina, Tess, Gwen, all of Oliver's brothers and sisters, Tess's too, um, Troy, Sabrina, Chase, Afton, another Oliver, um, Katherine King—Molly, what's your twin's name?

Molly: I have a twin?

Me: Oops, any way, her name is Emma Pierce, which was why I called you Molly Shannon-Pierce. Um, let's see, there's also…

Zuko: It's sad if it takes you this long to come up with all the names.

Me: Yeah, do you see why I only put in seven of them? Actually, um, I mean, four of nineteen?!

Jess: Yeah, and you don't even write Ryan, Owen or me.

Me: Yeah, if I did, you would have gotten past that one river, and Ryan wouldn't be shipped with Clove!

Clove: I get shipped with him?!

Me: Hey! You aren't one of my OC's! Get out!

Clove: *mutters and leaves*

Me: Whatever! Now: For A!

(memory wipers remove everyone's memory)

End.

**A/N: How many of you are saying, "I waited four months for this?!"? I finished it on Easter, so Happy Easter!**

**I will be on Hiatus from 6/25-7/3 due to the fact that I have to leave for Girl Scout Camp, unless, something "comes up." I visited my grandpa yesterday and I found out the dates from my aunt who works for the GSHHC office! That comes in handy when your mom's car breaks down twenty miles away from the office and your dad is in the Bay area and you are gonna be stuck there for an hour. Which happened last year. XD**

**My mom signed me up for a camp that I didn't want on the 17th of April, and so I have been upset because it includes rock climbing and white-water rafting, and um, I'M AFRAID OF FALLING! and also, I've never been RAFTING. Wish me luck! I'm going to try to keep a diary while I'm there, so I can make an episode afterwards. **

**Happy Easter, because it's Easter when I wrote this and, um also, HAPPY FLRA! OR FLARG! WHICHEVER YOU'RE UNLUCKY ENOUGH TO HAVE TO CELEBRATE!**

**P.S. (dang, this thing keeps getting longer and longer!) It's Father's Day on Sunday. If you don't do anything for your father, show him this and tell him he should be glad he doesn't have a daughter/son like me. I'll be busy demanding piggyback rides around town and throwing balloons (and not water balloons) filled with paint at my dad when he denies. (Jeez, I'm just kidding! I'm not a devil child! Even though I am the evil twin…)**

**l**

**ﾟ､７**

**l****ヽ**

**じし****f,)****ノ**

**Black cat!**


	34. Episode 34

**Alert There will be no more episodes of AVATAR RANDOMNESS COMEDY because the author, KITTYACERES has died of boredom in her own home. Thank you, have a nice day.**

**Oh and by the way, before she went, she wanted all of you to know, this is how ACRES is spelled. This is how CERES is spelled. CERES was the Roman goddess of agriculture and was pronounced S-e-r-e-s. Got that?! Please stop mispronouncing my name! Uh, er, Please mispronouncing the late Kittyaceres's name. It is not Kitty-acres, it was Kitty-a-ceres.**

**Kittyaceres was ashamed that she learned that her name had more hidden irony than just the fact that she liked cats, but also the Ceres part becuase she lived in a farming county, only just before she died of boredom.**

**Thank you for reading through my awful attempt at entertaining myself. I am seriously so bored! It's like the middle of the day, and I'm the only one up! (Time to go bang on some pots and pans...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Worry no more! The great Kittyaceres (oh don't I wish) has managed to not die! She (not-so) heroically opened up Netflix and managed to find something new to watch! And then her family finally woke up (I had the door to my room closed, I didn't [i think] wake them up...) and she came up with what you are about to read.<strong>

* * *

><p>Episode 34<p>

Me: I'm back!

Sokka: NOOOOO! *holds up hands to heavens as he yells*

Me: I had a fun time at camp, except for the first day when I had to clean my hair because someone *glares at Sokka* gave me lice. ** (A/N: not true)**

Sokka: What? Don't look at me!

Aang: (like Jacques Clouseau played by Steve Martin) Hello.

Katara: What happened to your voice?

Aang: (same for rest of episode)What do you mean?

Katara: It's all…weird, and…like a bad French accent.

Steve Martin as Jacques Clouseau: (Inspector Clouseau) Excusemoi?

Katara: Like that!

Inspector Clouseau: My assent ees pefect.

Inspector Clouseau: Excuesemoi?

Saphira: (in the distance) Aahhhh!

Inspector Clouseau: Wut?

Zuko: Nothing.

Liah: (in distance) (Sorry the camera microphone and the human ear can't hear what she said)

Inspector Clouseau: Wut?

Zuko: (yelling softly) I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!

Inspector Clouseau: Yoo deedn't say "help an ambidextrous crustacean is coming for my clogging shoes?"

Saphira: *runs (like for her life) in* Crustacean!

Aang: *whispering in my ear* Did you know your friend clog dances?

Me: *whispering back* Yes. I'm not proud of her.

Katara: *tapping the inspector* Um, sir?

Inspector Clouseau: Yes?

Katara: Can you say "Hamburger"?

Me: No, don't!

Inspector Clouseau: Dambuger.

Me: *facepalms*

Katara: *cocks head* I said Hamburger.

Inspector Clouseau: Dat's wut I said: Dambuger.

Me: *shoves a laptop playing **PINK PANTHER HAMBURGER SCENE***

Katara: *facepalms* I've said the wrong thing.

Sokka: You indeed have.

Everyone: *stares at him*

Aang: (still in weird voice) Does anyone know what he's saying!?

Zuko: I think he's saying hamburger…

Black Berets: *smash through windows and hold up guns*

Static….

End

**(There's more, but we didn't realize that the Black Berets shut off the camera, sorry. You people will never see Spot ride an elephant on a chicken…) **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you haven't already seen it, go look up **PINK PANTHER HAMBURGER SCENE on YouTube. It's hilarious! Bye-bye! R&R****


	35. Episode 35

**(this will make sense in later author's note. I apologize sincerely) (Sorry, I just... *psyches self up*) OK, HOO LISKES TE NOO CUVR?!/1/1/1./.1?!/! I MAKEDD IT MISELF! WIHT HEP UV ATLA CRAETORS!**

* * *

><p>Episode 35:<p>

Kitty: Okay, today, we're going to play a game.

Toph: What kind of game.

Kitty: A fun game.

Zuko: Fun for who?

Kitty: *cough* Whom *cough* Everyone! Except you.

Zuko: I don't know if I like this…

Liah: Something Zuko won't like? I'm in!

Me: *smiles* You'll love this one, friend. *whispers in her ear*

Liah: *excited look on face* *knocks Zuko out and ties him up*

Me: Okay, everyone line up. Whoever manages to annoy Zuko first gets to steal as much money as they want from my wallet and buy whatever they can with it.

Zuke: *comes to* Ohhhh… I had the weirdest dream… Why am I tied up? *wriggles around*

Kitty: Who's first?!

Liah: Me!

Kitty: Oh right, it's alphabetical order, OC's last.

Liah: =(

Aang: *going up to Zuko* Will you go penguin sledding with me?!

Zuko: *lifts eyebrows* Uh….sure? If you untie me, we can go right now.

Me: To the back!

Katara: Remember Azula?

Zuko: Uh…

Katara: You do realize that if I hadn't helped, she would have whipped you're a$$

Zuko: Yes.

Me: EPIC FAIL!

Sokka: Do you have a crush on Azula?

Zuko: What?! No! She's my sister!

Me: *thinks* I don't know…

Sokka: Darn!

Zuko: What's going on?

Toph: We've detected an alien in our group and we're trying to figure out who it is.

Zuko: I always knew Kitty was an alien…

Me: I'M NOT AN ALIEN!

Toph: Whoo! Bonus points!

Me: Doesn't count!

Toph: *sulks*

Liah: *steps up* Hello, specimen.

Zuko: Specimen?

Liah: Yup, when we're done interrogating you, we're going to do an autopsy. *grins*  
>Zuko: Uh… don't you need to be dead for that?<p>

Liah: Yes…

Me: Nice try.

Aang: Will you go penguin sledding with me?

Zuko: Didn't you already ask that?

Aang: No….

Zuko: I found out who the alien is! Can you untie me now?

Me: *shakes head*

Katara: Speak to me alien, or I'll call the Illuminati.

Zuko: What's the Illuminati?

Me: *jumpy* Uh…no need to call the Illuminati… they're fake! *hides deathly hallows mark*

Toph: Aww… that's cute. You thought I was telling the truth! *kicks him in the nuts*

Zuko: *high-pitched* Mommy. *recovers* What was that for?!

Toph: Are you annoyed?

Zuko: Uh… yeah! A little!

Me: *hands wallet*

Toph: WTF, there's nothing in here!

Me: *grins* Go buy yourself something nice.

Toph: *sokkatastically* I will.

Zuko: What was going on?

Me: We were having a competition to annoy you.

Zuko: WHAT!? You little—

Me: Whoah, mister. You could make some Twilight fans jealous with that language.

Everyone: OOHHHHHH, BURN!

Me: Yeah. Anyway, I'm feeling slightly more stupid than ever and I have no idea how to end the episode, so

END

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry, I just need to... *psyches self up AGAIN*)(I'm trying to imitate most of the debating Twi-Hards I've seen...)<strong>

**So, latly i"s bin lookng up Twiliught cs Harry Pooter. (I'm sorry, I just can't. I'M EXTREMELY SORRY, HARRY!) Anyway, I've noticed that Twi-hards tend to spell like I did earlier with even more atrocious grammar, and Potterheads tend to use proper grammar and spelling. Siriusly. (HAH! LOL) If your neither a Potterhead nor a Twihard, you can just skip this entire debate.**

**It all started last night when cruising Wattpad. I came across a debate on why Twilight was better than Harry Potter. (In your dreams! :P) And, I find it hard to take her seriously when one of her debates was, "JACKB IS SOOOO AMAYZING!" Seriously?! Seriously?! SIRIUSLY?! **

**Another one was, about how Harry Potter copied Twilight and that "Serious" Black was a bad version of Jacob Black. Okay, it may be unjust of me to make fun of Twi-Hards, but if they use logic like _that_ when Harry Potter came out years before Twilight, they deserve some bashing.**

**Okay, rant over. POTTERHEADS FOREVER!**

But seriously, who likes the new cover?


	36. EPISODE 36

Episode 36

Saphira: *holds finger up to lips* Shh… *nods*

Zuko: Do I have to?!

Saphira: Do it now!

Zuko: FIIIIIIIIINNEEEEE! *grabs marker* (writing as well as speaking) PARIS PICKED APHRODITE IN THE GOLDEN APPLE CHALLENGE BECAUSE HE WANTED TO START THE TROJAN WAR!

Aang: HEDWIG IS DEAD! MOURN, HARRY, MOURN!

Harry: Who are you?

Aang: THE DARK LORD IS TRYING TO ENTER YOUR MIND! BLOCK HIM OUT! BLOCK HIM OUT!

Harry: *looks around* Isn't Voldy dead?

Aang: *grabs Harry's robes* BALDEMORT IS NOT DEAD AND THE ONLY WAY TO BLOCK HIM OUT IS TO GRIEVE! DO IT, MAN! DO IT!

Harry: 0.0 Hermione! Who is this creep?

Hermione: This is Aang, the main character from an American cartoon.

Harry: That's nice. How do I get him off of me?

Hermione: Um… punch him in the back? Azula shot him with lightning there.

Harry: *futile attempts*

Katara: 911 what's your emergency?

911 lady w/ funny accent: Sir, does your call have a purpose?

Katara: Uh, sir, I'm a girl.

911 lady w/ funny accent: *extremely angrily* SIR, _I'M_ A GIRL!

Katara: *in tears* I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! It was in the script!

Me: Script?!

Toph: ANNABETH'S STUCK IN A BUNKER BEING NUKED! MOURN YOU SILLY PEOPLES.

Me: How do you know about that?

Toph: *monotone* There's hic nothing hic Percy can do! Cry hic like you hic must!

Me: *looks at camera* Uhhhh

Toph: Oh, and Katniss is down there too. Oh no. There's nothing Peeta can do for her either except warn District Thirteen.

Sokka: Clara you insulted the TARDIS! How dare you! Don't you know he has feelings too?!

Clara: Isn't it a girl?

Sokka: *gasps dramatically* You did it again! Just wait until I tell the Doctor about this!

Clara: I doubt he'd care… he regenerated, and he's a little…different now.

Saphira: No spoilers! People out there haven't watched it yet!

Me: OKAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE HIJACKING—hijacking—MY SHOW AND UN-SHAMEFULLY ADVERTISING MY OTHER FANFICTIONS!

Saphira: Pretty much that.

Me: Why?

Saphira: I don't know, I thought it would bug you.

Liah: Why would it bug her? Shameless self-advertisement! Whoo!

Me: Yeah, but why?

Saphira: Well you refrained from putting me in the latest episodes, so I wanted revenge!

Me: Oh. Sorry!

Saphira: Apology accepted. (sarcasm)

*long argument*

Zuko: HEY, REMEMBER US?

Me: *glances over* Oh, hi. *goes back to argument*

Sokka: *whispering* Let's go to the Bahamas!

Katara: *whispering* Okay.

Gaang: *sneaks out*

Three hours later in Bahamas.

Toph: *accepts another drink* Just put it on my tab.

Waiter: (w/ a twitch) Of course.

Sokka and Katara: *have a water fight in the ocean* (Katara's winning…for obvious reasons*

Sokka: Just go easy on me!

Katara: I _am._

Aang: *huge cannonball, causes tsunami* Is anyone else getting dejavu?

Zuko: We all are, because this actually happened, remember?

Katara: Oh, yeah! There was this guy, Sean, who was watching Kitty and Kittyaceres deface each other via security camera.

Gaang: *laughs* Good times, good times.

Sokka: And if this turns out anything like last time, Kitty, Liah and Saphira will end up in a Cuban jail while looking for us.

Meanwhile in a Cuban jail while looking for the Gaang…

Me: SOKKA!

Police officer: (I have no idea how Cuban jail works, since Americans are kinda banned from Cuba) *yells at me in Spanish*

Liah: Either of you speak Spanish?

Saphira: No.

Me: LEH! (or however you spell it)

Liah: DON'T YELL "NO" AT ME IN ARABIC!

Me: FINE!

Liah: SHUKRAN! (again, however you spell it) (That means "thank you" BTW)

Me: THAT'S LITERALLY ALL THE ARABIC I KNOW!

Saphira: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!

Liah and me: I DUNNO!

Police Officer: *yells at us in Spanish*

Me: And we're back at square one.

Meanwhile in the Bahamas…

Sean: Oh, hi guys!

Katara: Sean!

Aang: What are you doing here, Sean?!

Sean: How many times do I need to tell you, it's "Sean" like seam, not like shawn!

Sokka: Oh, man, I know how you feel! In the stupid movie adaption of our lives, they kept calling me Soka! I mean, how hard is it to say "Sokka"?

Katara: They butchered Aangy-poo's name too.

Aang: *beams* Oh, wait, Ong is me?

Facepalms all around!

TOAST TO AANG!

Katniss and Peeta: KEEP US OUT OF THIS!

NO!

Katniss and Peeta: WE'RE FAMOUS ENOUGH! LEAVE US ALONE!

NO!

Katniss and Peeta: FINE! BUT IT'S EVERLARK, NOT TOAST, GOT IT?

K? NO K! TOAST ISI MUCH BETTER! Idiots, don't even know their ultimate ship name.

Katniss and Peeta: WE'RE NOT A BOAT!

JOIN THE ARBUCKLE YACHT CLUB! S.S. TOAST IS TAKEN, THOUGH!

Zuko: *facepalm* Hey, remember us?

LEH!

Liah: Hey! I taught you that so you could scream it at my grandmother when she tried to take the living room! Not scream at Zuko!

But, but, It's ZUKO!

Liah: Okay, Okay.

Sean: Anyway… look at this! *shows OC's in jail on a laptop*

Katara: Awww… we gotta release them, don't we?

Zuko: Can we like, leave Liah in there?

Sokka: And Kitty?

Katara: No.

Rest of the Gaang: AWW! COME ON! WHY?

KATARA: BECAUSE, THIS EPISODE HAS TOO MUCH CAPS LOCK!

SOKKA: AND BRINGING IN KITTY WILL MAKE IT LESS?

KATARA: WELL, NO, BUT SHE'S THE HOST! WE LEGALLY HAVE TO BE TORUTRED BY HER UNTIL THE SHOW ENDS.

ZUKO: FINE, BUT CAN WE END THE EPISODE FIRST, TO GIVE IT THE ILLUSION THAT WE DIDN'T RELEASE THEM?

KATARA: I'M DOWN WITH THAT!

END


	37. Episode 37

Moon Duties, The breakup of Kitty, and OH MY APPA WHERE THE HECK AM I?

EPIS—eh, Episode 37

Me: Sokka! Guess what!

Sokka: I free you from jail and you repay me by making me think?!

Me: You'll like this one.

Sokka: What?

Me: Guess.

Sokka: They think there's life on the moon?

Me: Triton or Enceladus? (I sat through a marathon of How the Universe Works. Don't judge…)

Sokka: What?

Me: Oh, you meant OUR moon, Luna *cough* Yue *cough* **(We should petition to name the moon Yue. What do you guys think?)**

Sokka: Yue?! *excitedly*

Suki: Yue!? *angrily*

Me: And to your left, you will see the common testosterone-poisoned teenage boy. To the right, his jealous girlfriend.

Everone minus Sokka and Yue: *gasps for breath, they're laughing so hard*

Liah: Why…you…gotta…do…that?!

Sokka and Suki: Hey!

Me: Anyway, moon is close.

Sokka: Yue?!

Me: Yup! I found a way to bring her here.

Sokka: *dies of happiness*

Me: Whoa, buddy, slow your roll. If she comes here, someone will have to take over her moon duties.

Sokka: I'll do it!

Zuko: *snickers* Moon duties.

Me: *ignoring Zuko* I was hoping you'd say that.

Zuko: You were? Wow, I've accomplished so much.

Me: Wait what did you say?

Zuko: Moon duties. *snickers*

Aang: *snickers*

Liah: *snickers*

Saphira: *snickers*

Toph: I don't get it…

Katara: You guys are so immature. *whispers to Toph what mooning is*

Toph: *snorts*

Me: *hides smile* Ge-osh you people are so immature.

Kittyaceres: JUST LAUGH ALL READY! *types furiously*

Me: *snickers* What the—

Kittyaceres: Remember, Kitty, you are my puppet, my personification. YOU DO WHAT I DO.

Me: Oh hell no! I'm a Free Bird! I ain't no puppet. MY NAME IS NOT DIPPER!

Kittyaceres: You are mine, and you shall do what I say.

Kitty: I am not! You can't control me no more. In fact, I will not conform to you're stupid grammer rules anymore!

Saphira: How do you misspell something you say?

Kitty: I DON'T KNOW! Well, actually I do—does but I ain't tellin' u! *storms off* I AM A TERRORIST AND PROUD OF IT! ISIS, HERE I COME!

**(Just kidding about that. You guys pretend not to hear that.)**

Kittyaceres: *makes angry faces*

Toph: So… now what?

Saphira: *reads ATLA comedy handbook* It says that without a host, all canon and original characters shall go back to the…ATLA universe?!

Liah: NO! BUT I GOTTA GO TO COLLEGE!

Toph: And I like it here! No segregation.

Saphira: Uhh…surrrrrrre. Oh, it also says that all canon characters shall stop acting out-of-character.

Sokka: YES! SANITY HERE I COME!

Katara: Not like you were ever sane before.

Sokka: I was too! Who invented the submarine?

Toph: You mean that mode of transportation worse than Appa?

Aang: Hey!

Suki: Yay! I no longer have to hate Yue and be the strong female character I was before!

Katara: We were all strong.

Zuko: Uh, Liah—

*POOOF*

Southern AirTemple, about 1 BG (before genocide of the airbenders)

Saphira: *wakes up in the weird dorm-things they had in Aang's room*

Aang: Hey, Saphira.

Saphira: What the… Where am I?

Aang: The Southern Air temple…? I got my tattoos yesterday! *points to head* Remember?

Saphira: What? When is it?

Aang: Um, March 30? *confused*

Saphira: What, no it was September 12, 2014!

Aang: Are you alright?

Saphira: I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much! Don't you remember?

Aang: Remember what?

Saphira: Uh—Wait, has the Fire Nation attacked yet?

Aang: What? The fire nation hasn't done anything to us.

Saphira: Oh. Oops; uh, Spoiler Alert?

Aang: What are you talking about?

Saphira: *ignoring him* That means we're separated by 100 years from our friends. I wonder if Liah's in this time, too. If not, she'd probably be with Zuko….

Aang: Who's Liah? Who's Zuko?

Saphira: Nevermind.

Aang: I should probably call Monk Giatso.

Saphira: Yeah, you do that.

Zuko's Ship, 100 AG (After genocide of the airbenders)

Liah: *wakes up* OH MY APPA WHERE THE HECK AM I?!

Guard: Liah, are you alright?

Liah: NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE I AM THIS SECOND!

Guard: Please, stop yelling.

Liah: TELL ME WHERE I AM!

Guard: Yes. You are aboard Prince Zuko's ship.

Liah: Pri—WHAT?! NOT THIS HELL HOLE WITH THAT MONSTER!

Zuko: *walking in to see what the commotion is* Excuse me?

Liah: *growls* I want off this ship.

Zuko: You've been traveling with me for three years; why do you want to leave all of a sudden?

Liah: Because, YOU'RE here!

Zuko: o.O Okay, then.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, wow, this episode did NOT go where I expected it to go. Where do you guys think Kitty is? (No, she's not a terrorist...) The next episode is going to be in normal story format, just warning you guys in advance.**


	38. Chapter 39

**I decided to make it into a different fanfiction all its own:**

** s/10704766/1/Trapped-in-the-Avatar-World-ATLA-RANDOMNESS-SPIN-OFF**

* * *

><p>Episode 38 (Just for funsies)<p>

I was thinking of that song _Snoopy vs. the Bloody Red Baron_, which I think I mentioned during the Valentine's Day special. And I thought, _"There's no way I can't do a Halloween episode." _So, I'm pausing the spinoff, just to write this.

Kitty: Feliz Día de los Muertos!

Aang: What? Feliz? It's not even Christmas.

Kitty: *facepalm*

Aang: And isn't the song "Feliz Navidad"?

Kitty:0_0 *facepalms so hard* NO! Feliz means happy in Spanish!

Aang: Well, I don't know español!

Liah: Oh Aang.

Katara: I don't know about "Día de los Muertos" but it's Halloween!

Kitty: Pretty much the same thing. Anyway! Everyone has to dress up, and you can't dress up as yourself.

Toph: Darn!

Sokka: Yeah! I'm gonna be Elsa!

Zuko: Elsa? Really?

Katara: No,_ I'm_ going to be Elsa. *starts singing Let it Go and water-bending snow around the room*

Sokka: Sheesh, I can't believe you made me do that, Katara.

Liah: Sokka's acting canon? Kill me now!

Saphira: *dressed up as a soldier* *aims prop gun* Hold still.

Liah: *suddenly dressed up as the wicked witch of the west* *cackles*

Sokka: I'm really dressing up like the Grim Reaper.

Kitty: Ooh! I know what Zuko should be! *turns him into a pumpkin*

Liah: *knocks on pumpkin* (no response) I like him this way.

Saphira: Is it possible for you to like him _any_ way?

Liah: Apparently.

Aang: (peacock) What did you do to him?

Kitty: I put him into his costume! Guess what he is!

Everyone: *shakes head, confused*

Toph: A pumpkin?

Kitty: No, the Great—

Linus: There it is! The Great Pumpkin! *starts bowing down, lays blanket on Zuko and leaves* See Lucy, I _told_ you he was real!

A spell of awkward silence

Toph: Sooo…. Basically a pumpkin.

Kitty: A special pumpkin! Ask it a question.

Toph: Would you like to slap Kitty for you?

Pumpkin Zuko: Yes.

Toph: *slaps Kitty*

Kitty: Ten demerits. Go scrub the pots.

Liah: Make the blind girl scrub the pots. _Great idea._

Kitty: Sokka, go scrub the pots.

Sokka: Why me? Toph was the one who slapped you!

Kitty: Want to make it twelve, young man?

Sokka: I'll go scrub the pots.

Liah: Yup, I don't like it anymore. He talks.

Kitty: Only when you ask a question.

Liah: No one ask a question!

Toph: Who will win the Superbowl.

Pumpkin Zuko: Don't know, don't care.

Kitty: What about the World Series?

Pumpkin Zuko: Don't know, don't care.

(Everyone except Liah asks a bunch of sports-related questions.)

Kitty: What about the Croquet World Cup?

Pumpkin Zuko: Don't know, don't even care.

Everyone: *stares at Kitty*

Kitty: What? _It exists!_

Toph: O-kay. If you say so. *rolls eyes*

Katara: Hey, Toph. Where's your costume?

Toph: I'm in my costume: I'm a blind earthbender.

Aang; Makes as much sense as anything else around here.

Kitty: Anyway, I'm going to paint my face like a Día de los Muertos skull. And when I get back, I expect you to have a more original costume, Toph!

Ten minutes later

Sokka: (back from scrubbing the pots) Jeez, how long does it take to put on makeup?

Kitty: I don't know, how long _does _it take?

Toph: Burrrrrrrrn. (BTW, she's dressed as a blind prophet with fake scars around her eyes)

Sokka: Shut up, Toph.

Kitty: So, about the World Series….

Zuko: The Giants have just as much a chance as Kansas City. Be happy I know that much.

Kitty: Get out.

Aang: Wait, which one are you rooting for?

Kitty: GIANTS! Woowowowow!

Toph: The A's are better.

Kitty: Get out.

Toph: *sticks out tongue*

Aang: You mean the team with the Halloween colors?

Random Girl from GirlScout Camp: Hah! Told you!

Kitty: Well, yeah, but now it's actually HALLOWEEN!

Girl from Camp: *walks away sulking* Jerk.

Katara: So… are we going trick or treating or what?

Jerome; *dressed up as Jerome from House of Anubis XD* Trick or Treating is for losers.

Kitty: Shut up, Jerome. *catchphrase!* You'll be sorry when I don't give you any of my candy!

Jerome: Well, I'll be laughing when I steal your candy!

Kitty: Bottomfeeder. And what do you mean? There's no way I'd let you steal my candy.

Saphira: If I help you out, can we split it 50/50?

Jerome: 25/75 (Classic HOA Jerome behavior…)

Saphira: Finnnnnne!

Kitty: Wait…what? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You'll never get away with it.

Gaang: With what?

Sokka: What's going on?

Aang: What's gonna happen to my candy?

Toph: Does this mean we don't have to go trick or treating?

Kitty: Jerome doesn't scare me.

Everybody but Saphira and Zuko (duh) leaves to go trick-or-treating.

*First House*

Katara: Trick or Treat!

Man at door: We got another one!

Katara: *blinks* Sorry?

Man at door: *hands candy out*

Toph: I smell candy! Candy! CANDY! CAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDYYYYYYY! *hits up next thirty houses and comes back munching* What's taking y'all so long?

Kitty: Uh.. okay. At the next house, let's sing _Feliz Navidad._

*Next House*

Kitty: (all alone) ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡PROSPEROS AÑOS Y FELIZIDAD! I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! I WANNA YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE BOTTOM, OF MY HEEEART! **(LOL, if I actually did this, I'd get stared at so much…)**

Gaang: We don't know her.

Kitty: *grunts angrily*

A couple of hours later as they enter the house

CUE THE GLUE! AND FEATHERS!

Jerome and Saphira: *snatch the candy and run away*

Kitty: MMMMMM-MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMM MMMMM!

Linus: *runs up to Zuko and snatches his blanket before quickly running away again*

End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I actually wrote this BEFORE the last game in the World Series. BUT YAY! THE GIANTS WON! *starts doing the chicken dance* No one saw that.**

**Did you know they did a Christmas version of the Bloody Red Baron? Guess what song is going to be premiered during the Christmas special?  
>Aang: Aww, come on? Do we have to?<strong>

**Yes, Aang, we do.**

**Anyway, today, for Halloween, our English teacher showed a video version of "Suffer the Little Children" by Stephen King. I'm going to sleep tonight for sure! But it was a rally schedule, so we didn't have time to respond! Yay! **

**I don't like English class.**

**(I know you're not convinced, but it's true.)**

**The teacher sucks! But she's my only hope for entering some writing contest, so I'm SOMEWHAT glad I have her as a teacher.**

**Today, during the rally, there was a costume contest. This girl dressed as Olaf from Frozen won Cutest Costume, but it should have been the person dressed up as Lotso the Bear from Toy Story 3. And then there was this freshman who was wearing white pants, and a white t-shirt with a yellow dot in the middle. He also had devil horns. He was dressed up as "Devilled Eggs." Obviously he won most creative. But there was this kid with red hair who had a bag of Wonder Bread claiming to be "Ginger Bread man."**

**There weren't any Elsas...**

**It also rained. I feel kind of sorry for the trick-or-treaters tonight.**


End file.
